Le Philtre des Serments
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: Draco débarque en pleine nuit chez Hermione. Les Aurors viennent de libérer des Mangemorts son père Lucius, blessé. Draco demande à la jeune fille de l'héberger. HGxLM... très petits spoilers du T6...
1. Surprise nocturne

_J'ai écrit cette histoire en cinq jours. Certes, les chapitres sont toujours très courts (une ou deux pages Word à tout casser), mais elle est relativement "longue" (plus de vingt chapitres, 23 pour être exacte). Et ma foi, je l'aime bien._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai écrite. Je n'ai ainsi pas d'affinités particulières pour le couple Hermione-Lucius. Mais j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. Et plus j'avançais, plus j'y prenais goût._

_J'espère donc de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira ! Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours : dans la mesure où effectivement c'est assez court à chaque fois, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un délais raisonnable._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Surprise nocturne

Se couvrant les épaules avec sa robe de chambre, Hermione tâtonna dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son bougeoir. Regardant la flamme vacillante, elle tenta de rassembler ses idées profondément ensommeillées, se demandant ce qui avait pu la réveiller à… _Quelle heure au fait ? Trois heures du matin !_

Elle entendit alors à nouveau les coups sourds contre sa porte d'entrée. Un éclair éclaira brusquement sa chambre, avant d'éclater presque aussitôt. Elle sursauta et eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Elle eut aussi conscience de la pluie qui tambourinait contre ses volets, tandis qu'on s'impatientait au dehors. _Cet énergumène, quel qu'il soit, allait lui sortir sa porte de ses gonds ! _Elle descendit dans le salon, puis gagna le hall d'entrée où elle se figea sous l'appréhension…

Qu'avait-elle à se précipiter ainsi ? A qui allait-elle ouvrir ? Un ami ? Un ennemi ? Elle secoua la tête avec un mouvement d'épaules : s'il s'était agi d'un Mangemort, ce dernier serait depuis longtemps entré, en démolissant un mur de préférence.

Alors elle tendit la main vers la poignée et ouvrit en grand : sous la surprise, un jeune homme faillit basculer en avant, entraînant la charge qu'il portait sur l'épaule avec lui. Hermione retint un cri de surprise : Draco !

«Aide-moi, Granger ! Je t'en prie !»

Avec effroi, Hermione se rendit compte que l'ex-Serpentard portait son père, qui, à première vue plongé dans l'inconscience, paraissait en très mauvais état. La jeune femme s'écarta du passage : Malefoy entra et sans plus de cérémonie se dirigea vers le salon, où il déposa, un peu brusquement, son père sur le canapé. Se relâchant totalement après l'effort, Draco tomba à genoux, regardant avec angoisse Lucius, qui était d'une pâleur spectrale.

Hermione les observa tous les deux, indécise un court instant avant de se reprendre : «Draco, il faut porter ton père sur un lit. On doit à tout prix changer vos vêtements, sinon vous allez attraper la crève. Puis on s'occupera de ses blessures…

«- Il n'est pas blessé trop sérieusement, Merlin soit loué. Mais il a perdu pas mal de sang, et il a de la fièvre…

«- Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser avec des habits trempées sur le dos ! ... _My God !_ Mais ce sont des haillons ! Tu es sûr que ses blessures ne sont pas graves ?

«- Oui, enfin je crois…» Draco se sentait subitement las, physiquement et moralement fatigué. «Aide-moi à le porter, Granger. Où veux-tu qu'on l'emmène ? A l'étage ?

«- Non, la chambre de mes parents est au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a une grande cheminée, ce sera l'idéal !»

Ils installèrent Malefoy père sur le grand lit et le déshabillèrent avec précaution. En tant qu'apprentie médicomage, Hermione jugea assez vite l'étendue des dégâts : hormis une plaie béante, et assez vilaine, sous la nuque en travers du buste, Lucius Malefoy souffrait essentiellement de contusions et d'éraflures. Ce qui inquiétait Hermione, tandis qu'elle nettoyait son corps, le lavant de la pluie, de la sueur et du sang, c'était la fièvre, très forte. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'examiner la profonde blessure pour savoir que les deux étaient liées. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la gangrène. Appliquant une compresse sur la plaie, elle fit signe à Draco de la maintenir en place. Elle fouilla un instant dans les tiroirs d'une commode et revint près du lit avec des vêtements pour homme.

«Change-toi, Draco. Tu frissonnes effroyablement, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un malade supplémentaire !»

Haussant les épaules, comme pour marquer un désintérêt total sur le sujet, Draco entreprit de se dévêtir avec lenteur, ses membres lui semblant faits de plomb. Rougissante Hermione détourna le regard pour reporter son intention sur le blessé, dont elle couvrit précipitamment la nudité avec un drap. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Draco, qui avait revêtu un jean mais restait torse nu, se diriger vers la cheminée et y activer le feu. Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur devant le foyer et ploya le cou.

Hermione désinfecta au mieux la plaie et recousit, avant de faire un bandage serré. Elle eut un peu de mal à soulever Malefoy, mais alors qu'elle allait demander de l'aide à son fils, elle se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était endormi. Réprimant difficilement un sourire, elle déposa une couverture sur ses épaules et s'éclipsa de la pièce sans bruit.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Harry intervient dès le chapitre suivant ; Severus arrivera également un peu plus tard pour un rôle assez important. A plus !_


	2. Situation

_Allez, je perds pas de temps ! lol ! V'là la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Situation

Le lendemain, Harry, encore harnaché dans ses habits Auror de combat, prenait le petit-déjeuner, en compagnie de Hermione et Draco. Tous les trois avaient de longues cernes et de petites mines, tant leur nuit avait été fatigante. Notamment pour Harry, qui n'avait pas du tout dormi, en quête depuis la veille au soir d'une nouvelle piste pour déloger Voldemort. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était demeuré invisible. En contrepartie, l'équipe d'Aurors dirigée par Harry avait réussi à libérer plusieurs prisonniers, dont Lucius Malefoy qu'il avait confié à son fils Draco. Il avait ensuite «couru» jusqu'à l'aube après des Mangemorts en fuite et était venu s'échouer chez Hermione, ne se doutant pas que Draco avait eu la même idée.

Séparés par leurs bols de café au lait, les deux éternels rivaux se fusillaient du regard en silence. Depuis la mort de Ron l'an dernier, Hermione avait juré qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais qui que ce soit. Cependant, elle ne s'avouait pas insensible au charme, chacun dans son genre, de ces deux Roméo, qui l'avaient bien compris et se faisaient désormais la guerre avec des prétextes de jeunes coqs. L'un et l'autre étaient bien décidés à gagner le cœur de la jeune élève-médecin, qui s'amusait assez de la situation, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ressentît un jour le coup de foudre.

_«A croire que le malheur me poursuit !»_ avait songé Harry en voyant Draco attablé dans la cuisine.

«Comment va ton paternel ? s'enquit négligemment Potter en trempant un morceau de pain dans son café.

«- Mal, répondit laconiquement Malefoy.

«- Je suis inquiète, intervint Hermione. Sa fièvre a encore monté d'un cran. Cependant je craignais la gangrène, et il n'en est rien, c'est heureux ! Sa plaie reste néanmoins assez laide… Si seulement je pouvais utiliser la magie !»

La maison des Granger faisait en effet partie d'un périmètre de sécurité, que le ministère avait établi autour des importants lotissements moldus, où il était tout bonnement impossible d'user de la magie, quelle qu'elle soit. Pour les sorciers vivant là, c'était évidemment plus que handicapant !

«J'aurai besoin des dons de Severus, déclara-t-elle à Harry, qui dénia de la tête.

«- Désolé, mais il reste introuvable. Il se cache et je ne l'en blâme pas : tous ses anciens _«amis»_ Mages Noirs sont à ses trousses !

«- Tu sais où il est, Potter, siffla Draco.

«- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je lui ferais prendre un risque énorme si j'allais le retrouver !»

Draco eut une moue méprisante et replongea son intention sur son bol. Harry souffla d'exaspération : «Bon, bon… Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre !»

Hermione l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Le Gryffondor rougit jusqu'au front, ignorant totalement le regard assassin que lui décocha Malefoy.

«Bon, ben… Hum ! … Je… Je vais devoir y aller ! s'excusa maladroitement Harry. Des rapports à rédiger… Par la barbe de Merlin, ça me fait ch…, mais je dois le faire !»

Il sourit avec gène et quitta la pièce. Draco murmura un «bon débarras», tandis que Hermione rigolait intérieurement sous cape.

«Je vais partir aussi, déclara Malefoy subitement en se levant à son tour.

«- Mais pourquoi ?

«- J'ai moi aussi un _rapport_ à faire.»

Hermione n'était pas trop sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il entendait réellement par là. Heureusement, il n'insista pas. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre, où Lucius dormait d'un sommeil fiévreux, les traits alourdis et creusés. La jeune femme, encore en robe de chambre, resserra les pans de celle-ci contre ses bras, prise d'une compassion extrême, qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée jusque là. Pas même pour Ron.

Pourtant Lucius Malefoy, jusqu'à récemment tout du moins, n'avait jamais été à plaindre. Aristocrate au sang pur, il était réputé cruel, s'entourait toujours d'une aura méprisante, était brutal, peu soucieux de la sensibilité d'autrui, même quand il s'agissait de sa propre famille. Et Mangemort convaincu pendant des années, il avait, en autres activités réjouissantes, torturé de nombreuses personnes sous les ordres de Voldemort. Son brusque revirement tenait donc presque du miracle, mais les causes et raisons étaient tragiques : il n'avait pas supporté la mort de sa femme, assassinée par son propre Seigneur. Anéanti par ce drame, il s'était révolté avec violence contre ses congénères Mangemorts, qui lui avaient fait payé son manque de «conviction». Torturé à son tour, il avait ensuite croupi dans une geôle sordide, avant d'être sauvé par Potter la nuit précédente… Nul doute que s'il apprenait ce détail un jour, il en ferait une crise cardiaque !

Assise à ses côtés, Hermione passait doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure d'un blond cendré. Elle s'avouait émue et désireuse de l'aider, en raison des sentiments envers Narcissa qu'avait révélés Lucius. Qui l'eut cru ? Ils formaient le couple parfaitement assorti en apparence, mais dont les deux têtes pensantes ne pouvaient être plus éloignées l'une de l'autre. A une certaine époque, Hermione aurait même pu croire qu'ils se détestaient viscéralement. _Comme quoi…_

«Que vont dire tes parents ? demanda Draco.

«- Ils seront absents pendant quatre mois encore : ils s'offrent un voyage en Asie pour leur retraite ! Alors, il n'y pas de soucis à avoir…

«- Tu n'as pas peur de rester seule ?

«- J'ai dix-neuf ans, Draco ! Et puis, je suis dans une zone sécuritaire ! Et je pense que les Mangemorts ont d'autres hypogriffes à fouetter en ce moment plutôt que de s'en prendre aux… «moldus»…

«- Granger, ils savent que tu es une Sang-de-bourbe…»

Hermione se figea, mais ne dit rien.

«Ils savent donc sûrement où te trouver, conclut Draco.

«- Alors pourquoi me confies-tu ton père ?»

Le Serpentard darda son regard sur le malade, un pincement au cœur, puis s'éloigna en direction de la porte : «Prends soin de lui, … _Hermione_.»

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_A lundi (ou p'tre mardi) ! Et à vos revews ! ;-)_


	3. Réflexions

_Le chapitre suivant est sans conteste le plus court de l'histoire (comment ça, c'est un "euphémisme" !). ;-) Si j'ai cinq reviews d'ici demain, je poste donc demain le prochain chapitre ! (chantage ? quelqu'un a dit "chantage" ? Meuh non...) lol_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Réflexions**

Commença une longue «cohabitation», que Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver surréaliste. Elle, la Gryffondor studieuse née de parents moldus, soignant sous son toit Lucius Malefoy, le grand, le tout-puissant Lucius Malefoy, terreur des Sangs-de-bourbe et des Demi-sangs… Si elle osait, la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Severus Rogue, Sang-mêlé de son état, elle lui demanderait comment il avait supporté un tel monstre d'insensibilité. Car circulait une rumeur selon laquelle les deux hommes avaient été à une époque plus que proches…

Hermione secoua la tête avec vigueur : _Sois pas stupide ma vieille ! Ces histoires ne sont que des fadaises destinées à exciter les romantiques de ton espèce !_ _Et n'oublie pas Narcissa !_ Narcissa, dont la mort avait été vengée avec désespoir par son mari. On rapportait que Lucius avait eu le temps de tuer trois Mangemorts avant d'être maîtrisé d'un simple regard par Voldemort. Cette réaction violente de Malefoy ne démontrait-elle pas l'attachement profond qu'il avait eu pour sa défunte épouse ?

Sans doute, mais cela présentait aussi Lucius comme une personnalité extrême : incapable du moindre milieu. Ne pouvait-il aimer sincèrement ? N'avait jamais t-il eu un regard tendre pour sa femme ? Ou pour son fils ? Hermione avait souvent vu les deux hommes ensemble : Lucius traitait Draco avec une indifférence sévère injustifiée. De plus, elle n'ignorait pas qu'avec Narcissa, il restait toujours froid et distant, sans le moindre signe affectueux pour elle.

La compassion qu'elle ressentait hier pour Malefoy, Hermione la ressentit subitement pour Narcissa. Que sa vie avait dû être triste auprès de cet homme, au cœur dur comme pierre ! D'après ce que lui en avait dit Draco, même dans l'intimité ses parents semblaient se comporter comme deux étrangers : parfois Narcissa tendait un geste vers son mari, mais ce dernier se détournait. Un abandon total. Il avait fallu la mort de son épouse pour que Lucius réagisse. Mais pourquoi tant de violence ? Pleurait-il un être finalement cher ? Regrettait-il de l'avoir mal aimée ? Ou se désolait-il simplement de sa perte, comme on regrette un beau meuble mis au feu ?

_Dément_, pensa Hermione. _Il doit avoir perdu l'esprit ! Quelles que soient les raisons exactes, le choc avait été trop inattendu, trop dur à supporter. Où alors avait-il été surpris par le vide de son existence ? …_

La jeune fille réfléchit intensément : _Oui, peut-être était-ce cela ! Se retrouvant seul, il n'avait pu que constater l'effroyable vide dans sa vie !_ _Trop tard, il a compris ce que Narcissa signifiait pour lui, ce qu'elle aurait pu signifié s'il avait su aimer, ou du moins s'il s'était comporté en être humain en étant simplement «là», présent._

Hermione regarda son «patient», toujours plongé dans le noir par la fièvre. Y avait-il un espoir pour lui ? Existait-il une quelconque réhabilitation ? Saurait-il seulement vivre après cela ?

Elle essuya machinalement une larme qui perlait sur sa joue, se traitant d'idiote. Elle voulait l'aider, elle voulait qu'il vive. Pour Narcissa, il se devait de vivre.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Allez, à +_


	4. Dur réveil

_Continuons sur notre lancé ! J'avais promis le lendemain, voilà donc le nouveau chapitre ! ;-) Pour le prochain, ce sera jeudi (ou peut-être vendredi, mais j'essaierai la veille...)._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Dur réveil**

Il se réveilla au bout de trois jours, émergeant avec beaucoup de difficulté de son sommeil apathique. Il ouvrit un œil mal assuré et s'étira avec précaution : tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Un poids pesait sur sa poitrine, où il ressentait un picotement désagréable. Lentement, il plia une jambe, puis l'autre. Il tenta de prendre appui sur ses coudes, mais impossible de se soulever. Il laissa donc retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Cependant il lui semblait ne pas s'être senti aussi «bien» depuis longtemps. Car assurément, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve : il ne pouvait être dans un lit ; il était dans sa cellule, il dormait à même le sol. Il sentit à sa gauche un feu ronflant dans une cheminée. Malgré sa fièvre lancinante, il appréciait cette chaleur naturelle dans ses membres, même si cela le rendait pesant, douloureux.. Il tâchait de s'en imprégner, sachant qu'une fois le rêve fini il subirait à nouveau l'humidité et l'air glacial des cachots. Oui, il rêvait bel et bien, pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Rien n'était réel : ni ces draps, ne cette chambre, ni cette faible mais gaie lueur matinale perçant les volets… pas même cette douce tête rousse reposant contre son bras…

_Que… ?_

D'un coup vif de la main, il repoussa l'intruse, qui s'écroula en un petit cri au sol. Ce brusque mouvement laissa Lucius pantelant, tandis qu'il se frottait son poignet endolori. Il eut alors la stupéfaction de voir cette empoisonneuse-d'Hermione-Granger-née-de-moldus se relever en se massant le front, ses yeux lançant des flammes. Malefoy se demanda aussitôt si les mauvais traitements lui avaient finalement fait perdre l'esprit et qu'il hallucinait, ou s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle torture, subtile et inédite, mise au point par ses anciens camarades rancuniers…

«Quand je pense que je vous veille 24 heures sur 24 depuis trois jours ! Que je vous soigne, vous lave… tout _ça_ pour _ça_ ! Votre trop grande reconnaissance vous étouffera, monseigneur Malefoy ! Ah, oui, je suis trop bonne ! Mais quelle idée de vouloir devenir médicomage, si c'est pour me coltiner des _malades_ de votre espèce ? C'est un psy qu'il vous faut, pauvre taré ! Les hommes, tous les mêmes : de vrais bébés quand ils sont cloués au lit, inconscients, fiévreux… mais une fois éveillés, ces messieurs font les fiers ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de vous, vous ne servez à rien… et ils vous repoussent avec violence et répugnance, comme si on portait la gale ! Honte à vous, messire Lucius Malefoy ! Prenez garde à ce que je ne vous abandonne pas à votre triste sort ! Pathétique ! Tragique ! Sort qui devrait m'être totalement indifférent, tant vous prenez d'attention à me remercier ! Ah, vraiment, bravo, je ne vous félicite pas ! …»

Totalement abasourdi, Lucius se laissa submerger par ce flot de paroles, persuadé d'avoir à faire à une furie extraite des neuf cercles de l'Enfer. Une succube, qui, ailes déployées, allait bientôt l'engloutir pour le désincarner ! Finalement, ce démon femelle sembla se calmer, et même prendre un air contrit et gêné.

«Je suis désolée, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais je vous ai surveillé toute la nuit précédente : votre fièvre était alors très, _trop_, forte ! Vous déliriez tant ! J'ai cru, j'ai eu peur qu'elle n'attaque votre cerveau ou qu'elle n'entraîne une syncope… Votre cœur s'emballait… J'ai eu si peur !»

Lentement, il leva une main vers ce beau visage éploré. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais il lui semblait qu'il devait réconforter cette jeune fille. Il lui semblait qu'il lui devait la vie, qu'il devait le lui dire, la remercier et la serrer dans ses bras…

Hermione sourit devant cette main tendue, qu'elle voulut saisir dans les siennes. Mais la main s'échappa soudain, retombant durement sur les draps. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage : il s'était soudain fermé, sévère et plein de morgue. A part les cernes, les yeux un peu brillants, les quelques nouvelles rides et ces joues creusées (quelques détails en somme), Hermione crut revoir le Lucius d'antan, ce Lucius qu'elle avait vu la première fois dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse et qui lui avait si bien fait sentir, en un seul regard, le monde qui les séparait. Combien il était grand et pur, et combien elle était méprisable avec son sang bourbeux de sorcière moldue… Elle avait souffert ce jour-là, énormément…

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites _là_, Miss Granger ? cingla-t-il, d'une voix cassée mais ferme.»

Elle faillit s'étouffer d'indignation : «Comment _là _? Je suis chez moi, _vous_ êtes chez moi, _monsieur_ ! Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier durant votre convalescence !»

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_A +_


	5. Désarroi

_Lucius va se calmer assez vite, ne vous inquiétez pas (je suis du reste une incurable romantique, donc... Je viens de lire "Orgueil et préjugés", donc ça m'influence peut-être un peu... ;-)._

_Pour répondre à l'interrogation d'un "anonyme" dont je ne citerai pas le nom (hum... pléonasme... mais vous savez certainement qu'on ne peut plus faire de "rar" dans les chapitres...), il s'agit bien d'un Hermione-Lucius, mais non d'un Hermione-Draco... Voilà, j'en dis pas plus !_

_En bref... Bonne lecture ! ;-p_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Désarroi**

Il rumina douloureusement cet épisode, avant de tomber dans un demi-sommeil maladif. Il se sentait soudain très mal. Un nœud lui compressait les entrailles, obstruait sa gorge. Très fort, il ferma les paupières pour contenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il avait gâché ce beau rêve. D'un geste, il l'avait réduit en miettes, l'avait anéanti. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait se retrouver entre les mains de ses _semblables_...

Il comprenait à présent ces lueurs qu'il avait surprises autrefois dans les regards à demi-morts de ses propres victimes. Quand il torturait sans le moindre état d'âme, presque avec indifférence. Il avait vu de pauvres loques à peine en vie s'accrocher à des délires. Certaines se traînaient jusqu'à ses pieds, quémandant juste un peu de présence humaine, fût-elle celle de leur bourreau. D'autres encore disparaissaient aux yeux du monde. Il avait vu cela pour les Londubat, quand il assistait leurs tortionnaires, les Lestrange. Un sort pire que la mort, maintenant il pouvait le reconnaître : la destruction de l'esprit. L'annihilation de soi volontaire, pour fuir l'horreur d'une réalité impensable.

Malgré ses efforts pour les contenir, Lucius sentit bientôt les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il se haït pour cela. _Tu es mort, Lucius. Narcissa t'a tué. Avoue que depuis sa disparition, tu n'es plus le même. Tu t'es déjà renié. Tu n'as plus qu'à supplier… Supplier Macnair, Lestrange, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même… Les supplier de t'achever et de brûler ta misérable carcasse…_

Il sentit que quelqu'un essuyait son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir _la_ Granger penchée sur lui. Il était toujours dans la chambre chaleureuse, il était toujours dans des draps propres, un feu réchauffait toujours son pauvre corps… Mais il se sentait aussi plus las que jamais. Un profond abattement l'enveloppait. De plus, la présence attentionnée de la jeune fille le gênait et l'agaçait insidieusement. Son intimité, sa personne en était bafouée…

Il remarqua soudain que la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre : plus aucune lumière ne perçait les volets.

«J'ai… ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

«- Vous vous êtes rendormi presque aussitôt ; vous avez pratiquement fait le tour de l'horloge ! Il est sept heures du soir ! … Excusez-moi pour ce matin. J'étais épuisée et je suis facilement à fleur de peau… Votre fièvre a remonté en milieu de journée et vous sembliez un peu délirant. Mais ce soir, vous êtes moins chaud.»

Il ferma les yeux de contentement tandis qu'elle lui tamponnait le visage avec un linge. Il sentit une main fraîche sur son front et il se détendit.

«_Beaucoup_ moins chaud, commenta-t-elle, satisfaite. Je vous propose de vous nourrir un peu… De la soupe, ou de la crème dessert, bref quelque chose de léger…»

La main disparut et il ressentit une certaine désolation en l'entendant quitter la pièce. Peu de temps après, mais il avait dû encore se rendormir car il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir, il sentit qu'on le soulevait. Hermione cala d'énormes coussins dans son dos, le mettant en position presque assise. Il ouvrit les yeux quand elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, un bol fumant dans les mains. Elle approcha une cuillère de sa bouche. Dans un sursaut de dignité, il voulut refuser la nourriture, mais elle insista et il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche. Il devait ressembler à un enfant boudeur que l'on force à avaler sa pâtée…

«Ce n'est pas trop chaud, j'espère ?»

Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre. Il tentait de se persuader que cette soupe avait un goût amer dans sa gorge, mais avant de s'en rendre compte il avait fini le bol. Délicatement, Hermione le remit en position couchée et le borda.

«Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Êtes-vous suffisamment confortable ?»

Obstinément, il garda sa bouche fermée. Elle attendit un peu, puis se leva en réprimant un soupir. Pris d'une panique inattendue, il voulut se redresser pour la retenir, mais s'effondra sur le lit avec un gémissement de douleur.

«Calmez-vous, fit-elle.» Elle se rassit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Cette caresse le réconforta. Il s'endormit, un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Je vous avez bien dit que j'étais d'un romantisme exarcerbé... (bon, certes, c'est pas toujours très visible, surtout si vous lisez mes autres histoires... Quoique... "Contre une soirée à l'opéra", dans le genre, c'est pas mal... hum... Par contre les "Ambiguités..." kof... kof... Parfois je trouve que certains passages ressemblent à du Sade mélangé à du Cronenberg... argh... Je dois être toquée... ;-p)_

_Je vous rassure, il n'y aura rien d'aussi extrême ici. Je précise, car j'ai oublié de le faire au début de l'histoire : elle est classée en T, comme vous avez certainement remarqué, ce qui signifie que j'aborde certains termes disons "adultes", avec notamment une évocation explicite et une scène un peu plus "visuelle"... Que du très soft (si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je l'aurai classée en M), mais je préfère prévenir, on sait jamais..._

_Voilou, c'est tout ! A samedi maintenant !_


	6. Vivant

_Désolée de n'avoir pas posté ce chapitre dès hier, mais vous avez dû remarquer que le site s'est mis en "stand-by" durant ces derniers jours..._

_Ceci étant dit, ne perdons pas plus de temps et... bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Vivant…

Le lendemain, il ne s'éveilla que vers midi. La fièvre était considérablement tombée, mais elle l'avait laissé dans une curieuse sensation d'être cotonneux.

Il était seul dans la chambre. La lumière d'un jour radieux illuminait la pièce : les rayons jouaient sur le papier peint couleur crème, faisant ressortir les fleurs imprimées en relief. Il devait y avoir un léger courant d'air, car les fins rideaux du lit à colonnades voletaient sur la couverture. Le feu était mort dans la cheminée, et de fait il avait un peu froid ; frissonnant, il se pelotonna un peu plus dans ses draps. Avec satisfaction cependant, il constata que sa poitrine ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il rejeta un instant la tête en arrière pour savourer son soulagement.

Il se sentait admirablement, et curieusement, bien. Détendu, reposé. Heureux d'être simplement en vie. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait ressenti une telle félicité. Jamais il n'avait apprécié à ce point l'exquise sensation d'être vivant.

_Vivant_… Il se força à refouler au font de son esprit l'image de Narcissa, pour mieux se focaliser sur la jolie rousse, Granger. On lui aurait dit autrefois qu'il apprécierait la fréquentation de cette sorcière-née-de-moldus, il aurait avadakedavrisé le plaisantin sans sommation. Quoique, «apprécier» n'était certainement pas le terme adéquat… : elle était surtout pour lui la première présence amicale depuis longtemps. Les instants de bien-être qu'elle lui procurait par ses soins le conduisaient vers un contentement presque charnel : oui, il se sentait bien dans sa chaire. Il eut eu des penchants bucoliques, il aurait comparé la Gryffondor à un soleil clair et généreux. Deux fois déjà, il avait eu la chance de connaître ce bonheur : son plus lointain souvenir s'accrochait au sourire de sa mère, son plus récent au regard de biche de sa défunte femme, dont il n'avait malheureusement pas perçu tout l'amour…

Il soupira. Un craquement dans la pièce d'à côté se fit entendre : il sourit. Hermione devait être de retour. Il se promit de se montrer un peu plus aimable envers elle.

Il souleva légèrement la tête, tentant de l'apercevoir par la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Mais son souffle se coupa soudain quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche : aussitôt un Mage Noir encagoulé sauta comme de nul part sur lui, emprisonnant ses bras de ses jambes, aplatissant sa poitrine dont la douleur réapparut. Il gémit en sentant quelque chose craquer dans son torse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione se précipiter. Il voulut lui crier de fuir, mais la main de l'inconnu l'en empêchait. L'homme se retourna à moitié, lançant un projectile avec sa main libre : avec horreur, Lucius vit une dague se ficher dans le cœur de la jeune femme, qui s'écroula sans un bruit.

La Mage Noir se mit alors à lui enserrer la gorge et à serrer, serrer, serrer… Lucius sentait le sang palpiter désespérément dans ses tempes, dans ses lèvres, alors que son flot se raréfiait. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, il eut un accès de bile dans la bouche. Il cherchait l'air, qui ne voulait plus passer. Il essayait de se débattre, mais le poids de l'homme sur lui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'étouffement. Le sorcier se pencha alors vers son visage exsangue, dont la teinte virait au bleu violacé. Lucius perçut les lueurs rouges de son regard avec de sombrer petit à petit dans l'inconscience…

_Lucius… Lucius…_ Narcissa l'appelait. Sa mère Agnesca à ses côtés : sa vision lui déclancha des larmes, mêlées de joie et de tristesse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage, tous ses portraits ayant été brûlés par son père, Abraxas. _J'arrive, Mère… Dorénavant, je pourrai vous protéger…_

Il se réveilla avec un hoquet de surprise, sa figure ruisselante de larmes. Hermione l'avait soulevé du lit et le berçait doucement dans ses bras. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, sa poitrine plus que jamais. Il tremblait sous la fièvre et l'émotion. Son visage se crispa et il l'enfouit dans le cou de la jeune fille, s'épanchant désespérément dans son étreinte.

**(à suivre...)

* * *

**

_Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il serait sorti d'affaire aussi vite, si ? ;-p La suite, mardi !_


	7. Le survivant !

_Je poste ce chapitre un peu tard (il est 23h), mais au moins je suis dans les temps ! (hé ! on est encore mardi !) ... En bref..._

_Bonne lecture !_ :-D

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Le survivant !**

Les jours passaient, sans changement bénéfique dans l'état de Lucius Malefoy. En revanche, ses relations avec Miss Granger avaient évolué dans le bon sens. _Quelle ironie !_ Jamais il n'aurait pensé se sentir aussi à l'aise avec un quelconque «adepte» de ce fanfaron de Godric. Ils n'avaient pas de conversations à cœur ouvert, loin s'en faut : Lucius aurait pu parler sans difficulté qu'il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas permis. Elle restait une sorcière-née-de-moldus (Lucius n'employait jamais le mot «Sang-de-bourbe», qu'il trouvait vulgaire) ; quant à lui il demeurait, même diminué physiquement dans sa dignité, Lucius Malefoy. Et Lucius Malefoy n'aurait jamais permis un étalement de confidences ou une causette-au-coin-du-feu. Du reste, _la _Granger agissait en ce sens, même si son visage souriant et moqueur n'en pensait pas moins le contraire.

Il somnolait depuis un moment, tout en étant conscient de la présence de la jeune femme et d'une _autre personne_ dans la chambre. Il percevait leur conversation par bribes indistinctes, sans en deviner le sens. De temps en temps, quelqu'un lui essuyait son front cuisant : sa fièvre lui tapait littéralement sur le système ! Au lieu de s'affaiblir à la longue, parfois elle reprenait une vigueur virulente qui l'abrutissait pour un moment. Il n'avait jamais été aussi malade, si… _amorphe_. Ce mot lui faisait horreur, au même titre qu'_insanité_ et… _vieillesse_…

On lui découvrit le haut du corps et on souleva précautionneusement le bandage de sa poitrine. Cela lui procura un élancement et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

«Doucement, Lucius, doucement ! s'empressa de dire Hermione, une main sur son épaule. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal… J'essaye…»

Crispé, il tâcha de se détendre, alors que Granger montrait sa blessure à leur visiteur… _Par Belzébuth ! Le survivant !_

«Bien le bonjour, Messire Malefoy ! dit Harry en croisant le regard éberlué de Lucius. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous gâcherai pas la vue plus longtemps…

«- Harry, je t'en prie ! intervint Hermione avec reproche.»

Lucius eut l'agréable surprise de le voir baisser la tête de «contrition» et murmurer un pardon presque honteux. Il n'en admira que plus cette jeune femme, capable de rabaisser le caquet à ce vantard de Potter, qui décidément était aussi orgueilleux que son damné de père !

Hermione passa son doigt sur la plaie, faisant tressaillir Lucius, qui grinça des dents : «Désolée… Tu vois, Harry : j'ai beau la nettoyer, changer régulièrement le bandage, cette _saloperie_ refuse de guérir ! Ce n'est pas naturel… Cela a été provoqué avec un sortilège magique. Mes maigres moyens moldus ne pourront jamais en venir à bout. Il faudrait l'emmener dans un endroit où la magie est effective…»

_M'emmener loin de vous, Hermione… N'y pensez pas, je vous en prie…_

«Impossible, trop dangereux, répliqua Potter.

«- Alors, amène-nous Severus au plus vite ! Avec ses dons d'alchimiste, et en sa qualité d'ancien Mangemort, il saura peut-être ce qu'il convient de faire…»

_Severus ? «Ancien» Mangemort… Ooh… Je le savais… Je le savais !_

«Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, conclut Harry, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.»

Hermione acquiesça, résignée, puis remit en place le bandage et recouvrit Lucius avec les couvertures. Elle lui passa fugitivement ses doigts sur sa joue pâle, avant de raccompagner Potter. Elle revint peu après à ses côtés. Difficilement, il sortit une main des draps et elle la prit dans les siennes. Il respirait fort et il n'aimait pas ce sifflement qu'il produisait à chaque expiration.

«Severus ? murmura-t-il. «Ancien»… ?

«- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Comme vous à présent.»

Il ricana faiblement : personne ne cessait vraiment d'être Mangemort, la marque restait là pour le rappeler. On devenait juste un traître, incapable de se fixer un camp. Parjure et marqué pour la vie.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_A jeudi à présent ! Bizzzz_


	8. Fièvre

_Juste une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Fièvre**

Adossé à une pile de coussins et d'oreillers, Lucius, emmitouflé jusqu'aux épaules dans une épaisse couverture, avait chaud, sa fièvre n'arrangeant pas les choses (et le feu vif de la cheminée non plus). Il soupçonnait de plus _la_ Granger d'avoir mis en route ce système de chauffage moldu assez incommode, dit «radiateur». Ses lèvres tremblaient sous les frissons fiévreux qui secouaient son corps.

Elle revint, guillerette en ce début de soirée, un plateau dans les mains. Le déposant momentanément sur un meuble, elle vint lui dégager les bras : «Vous m'avez dit ce midi que vous souhaiteriez manger sans aide. On peut déjà faire un essai !» Elle lui mit alors le plateau sur ses genoux et attendit les résultats de l'expérience.

En fait, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il «souhaiterait manger sans aide», mais plutôt une réflexion assez acerbe du genre : «Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de bonne pour me nourrir !». Il jeta un coup d'œil au sourire moqueur de Hermione, et regretta de l'avoir provoquée. Il ne se sentait aucune force dans les bras pour accomplir cet exploit !

«Excusez-moi, … Miss Granger, commença-t-il en s'humectant la gorge. Ne ferait-il pas… trop chaud ici ?

«- Oh ! Voulez-vous que je baisse le chauffage ?»

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire, n'entendant pas trop comment elle comptait faire cela sans baguette magique. Elle se dirigea vers un engin en ferraille blanc, ledit «radiateur», et tourna un gros bouton. Puis, revenant à lui, elle souleva le plateau pour lui retirer une couverture. La température redevint acceptable, mis à part ce foutu feu. Il pointa la cheminée du doigt : «Est-ce… Est-ce nécessaire ?

«- Mangez.»

Faisant la grimace, il tendit lentement les mains vers un bol de soupe, heureusement non brûlant. Il parvint à le soulever de quelques centimètres, mais alors il bascula en avant et manqua de se renverser entièrement sur lui : ayant posé à temps ses mains sur les siennes, Hermione l'aida à le maintenir droit et à le porter à ses lèvres. Il avala de longues gorgées, humant l'odeur des légumes avec plaisir. Mais il ne parvint pas à finir le bol et fit signe à la jeune fille de l'écarter.

«C'est tout ? Vous devriez manger plus.

«- J'ai faim, mais… je n'arrive pas à… peux pas plus…

«- Etes-vous nauséeux ?

«- Un peu… C'est… c'est cette lourdeur dans la poitrine qui… qui n'arrange rien… cette…

«- Je sais, oui, mais je ne peux rien y faire… Laissez-moi voir.»

Enlevant le plateau, elle retira les draps et regarda sous le bandage : celui s'était collé à la plaie, se détachant en accrochant les croûtes. Lucius crispa et décrispa ses poings pour décompresser.

«C'est incroyable ! Je vais encore devoir vous le changer : la troisième fois cette journée !»

Elle le fit avec célérité et application, épongeant régulièrement le front du malade durant l'opération. Elle le remit ensuite en position couchée et le recouvrit avec des draps propres. Il eut un grand frisson, presque convulsif.

«Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

«- J'ai… j'ai froid d'un seul coup…»

Elle rajouta la couverture enlevée préalablement et réactiva le chauffage du radiateur. Elle disposa finalement un plaid supplémentaire sur ses pieds. Rien cependant ne devait pouvoir arrêter les tremblements. Plus que navrée, Hermione se rapprocha de la tête du lit. Le beau visage du blond n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même : ses pommettes et son front rougis contrastaient violemment avec les joues livides. Ses traits s'étaient considérablement creusés. Ses yeux brillants semblaient se noyer dans de profondes orbites cernées de noir. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et comme racornies.

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la chambre, décidée à envoyer une lettre sermonneuse à Harry. Elle regrettait que le champ sécuritaire autour de son quartier l'empêchât d'user de magie : elle aurait bien confectionné une beuglante pour dire à l'aspirant Auror-en-chef ce qu'elle pensait des ses méthodes hautement inefficaces…

Elle allait gagner l'étage pour libérer sa chouette, quand on sonna à la porte.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_La suite, samedi !_

_A part ça, concernant les reviews, je me demandais s'il était possible d'en avoir plus de deux ? Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur si je n'en reçois pas même une, car je sais, grâce aux "hits", que je suis lue... Mais vous savez comme les reviews font plaisir ! ;-)_

_A +_


	9. Le sang

_Héhé, merci pour les reviews ! (que voulez-vous ? Je suis assez parano, alors quand j'en reçois pas ou peu, je me crois boudée... Je suis incurable, désolée...)_

_Alors, qui donc sonnait à la porte ? Z'avez pas une p'tite idée ? Oh, c'est pas bien compliqué... ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Le sang**

Elle s'arrêta soudain, ses doigts à cinq centimètres de la clef. Un doute…

«Mione, ouvre ! C'est moi, Harry !»

Confiante en le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à un métamorphe, elle ouvrit : Harry était de ces personnes inimitables par essence… Il entra, en s'ébrouant sur le seuil comme un jeune chien fou ; dehors, la pluie retombait drue. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et s'enquit de la santé de Malefoy.

«De mal en pis : j'allais justement t'envoyer un «hibou-facteur»… Je viens de le faire manger, mais il avale de moins en moins sa nourriture. Il a encore maigri depuis qu'il est ici. Je… je n'ai pas les compétences… pas avec mes moyens actuels… Si seulement, je pouvais sortir et me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste… mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser seul…» Elle eut un pauvre sourire : «Je fais une bien mauvaise médicomage, n'est-ce pas ?

«- Mais non, ma grande ! fit affectueusement Harry en la prenant par les épaules. Sans magie à ta disposition, tu ne peux tout simplement pas faire grand chose… Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'avises à sortir de la maison, c'est clair ? Tu restes dans le périmètre de sécurité : _ils_ ne tenteront pas de s'introduire en un lieu où leur magie noire serait inopérante…

«- Ah, oui ? Même quand il n'y aurait en ce lieu qu'une jeune fille sans défense et un malade quasiment à l'agonie ?

«- Crois-moi, s'en prendre à des victimes innocentes n'est plus qu'une préoccupation mineure pour eux, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître… Voldemort est aux abois, il le sait. Il n'a plus beaucoup de partisans qui lui soient véritablement fidèles. Ils ont d'autres hypogriffes à fouetter que de s'en prendre aux moldus…

«- C'est marrant, j'ai dit à Draco exactement la même chose il y a peu… Comment pouvons-nous en être aussi sûrs ?

«- On ne peut l'être à cent pour cent ! Mais ils ont déjà bien assez à faire pour se protéger eux-mêmes, et contre eux-mêmes car des rebellions du genre de Lucius se développent dans leurs rangs. De plus, ils viendraient roder dans les environs, que les Aurors-gardiens postés dans le quartier les remarqueraient…»

Elle sourit malicieusement en le pressant un peu plus contre elle, mais il se dégagea en douceur : «Je peux le voir ? C'est important…». Elle le conduisit à la chambre : Lucius gisait dans le lit, tremblotant et gémissant. Il perçut leur venue, mais n'en était qu'à demi-conscient. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne réussit pas à se focaliser.

Harry sortit d'une poche un fin coffret noir, long comme la main. Il dégagea le bras gauche de Lucius et le garrotta avec un gros élastique. Du coffret, il sortit avec d'infinies précautions une grosse seringue au réservoir métallique ouvragé.

«Harry ?

«- Ne te fais pas de soucis, Hermione, je sais ce que je fais.»

Il planta l'aiguille dans l'avant-bras de Lucius, exactement dans la marque des ténèbres, et fit tourner le fond amovible du réservoir. En quelques secondes, il avait fini. Il déposa un pansement, retira le garrot, rangea la seringue dans son coffret, puis reborda Lucius, qui n'avait réagit à aucun de ces traitements.

«Peux-tu me dire que ce tu viens de lui faire ? s'enquit Hermione tandis qu'il quittait la chambre.

«- Je lui ai simplement pris un peu de sang, expliqua Harry. C'est important pour…

«- Tu as retrouvé le professeur Rogue ? le coupa-t-elle.»

Mettant sa cape et s'apprêtant à sortir, il sourit : «Encore deux, trois jours, Mione… _On_ arrive…»

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Severus et le nouveau chapitre "arrivent" lundi ! A+_


	10. L'alchimiste

_L'homme en noir est là, l'homme en noir est arrivé... En revanche, ne pensez pas que Lucius va être remis sur pieds en deux chapitres !_

_En bref, merci pour les reviews et Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : L'alchimiste**

_Deux, trois jours, Mione…_ Elle soupira : le délai était maintenant passé et elle doutait fortement que Lucius tienne encore une journée de plus à ce train-là. Depuis l'avant-veille, il végétait dans un sommeil semi-comateux. Il avait cessé de s'alimenter le lendemain de la visite de Harry. Quant à sa plaie, elle saignait toujours et ses bords avaient jaunis. Hermione restait persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la gangrène, du moins l'espérait-elle… : la blessure n'était pas belle, mais ne dégageait aucune odeur suspecte.

Mais Hermione n'était de toute manière pas optimiste : elle avait envoyé en ce sens sa chouette auprès de Draco pour le prévenir. Elle ignorait où il se trouvait mais elle savait quoi qu'il en soit qu'il était peu prudent encore, malgré l'affaiblissement de Voldemort, d'envoyer des lettres par hiboux interposés. Elle avait néanmoins expédié Germaine, sa chouette offerte par Ron le jour de leurs fiançailles. L'oiseau était revenu porteur d'une réponse : Hermione s'étonnerait toujours de la capacité de ces animaux à trouver leurs chemins postaux.

Draco écrivait ceci : _«Je crois en toi, Hermione. Je sais que mon père est entre de bonnes mains. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés, comme il est le devoir d'un fils. Mais je suis actuellement en mission en Ecosse, où mon équipe chasse les derniers géants dissidents. Des témoins auraient en outre également signalé un basilic se cachant dans les eaux du Loch Ness. L'équipe de Kingsley est déjà sur place, mais on va certainement être appelé en renfort… Je reviendrai dès que je pourrai…»_ A la hâte, il avait ajouté un post-scriptum : _«Prends soin de lui, Granger !»_.

Le P.S. l'avait fait sourire : c'était sa façon à lui détournée de lui dire de prendre soin d'elle-même. Draco n'était pas doué avec ses sentiments…

Ne quittant plus que rarement son chevet, elle s'était endormie, comme souvent, la tête posée contre le bras de Lucius, tellement fatiguée elle-même que le sommeil l'avait eue par surprise. A tel point qu'elle sursauta violemment quand la sonnette retentit.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle se précipita à la porte : un ouragan de robes noires envahit soudain le salon.

«Où est-il ? demanda brutalement Severus Rogue en se débarrassant de sa cape sur le canapé.»

Abasourdie, elle lui désigna machinalement la chambre du doigt et il s'y engouffra, une grosse boîte en bois d'apothicaire à la main. Hermione aida quant à elle Harry à enlever sa propre cape. Son ami semblait fatigué, remarqua-t-elle en jugeant ses traits tirés. Après un bref regard, dans lequel Hermione lui exprima toute sa gratitude, les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent Rogue, déjà au travail.

Ce dernier avait dégagé la poitrine de Lucius, la laissant à l'air, et était en train de couper avec un ciseau le bandage de Hermione. Il inspecta la plaie en la palpant, puis entreprit de retirer le fil des points de suture. En retrait, la jeune fille le regardait faire en se mordillant un doigt avec angoisse, affolée de voir que Lucius n'avait aucune réaction sous ces manipulations. Rogue se pencha sur sa boîte ouverte en étages. Il badigeonna généreusement des compresses avec le contenu d'un flacon d'huile bleue et nettoya la plaie sans ménagement, avec urgence, n'hésitant pas à arracher avec une pince les croûtes de sang tenaces. Comme de bien entendu, un saignement se mit à perler, mais Rogue, attrapant un tube à essai qu'il déboucha, en répandit dessus le contenu, une poudre blanche qui se mit à fumer : le corps de Lucius se tendit, mais Severus, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, le soutint le temps que se fasse la réaction alchimique.

Hermione remarqua alors que le professeur de potions portait des gants de cuir noirs : elle s'étonna qu'il n'ait même pas pris la peine de les enlever.

Enfin, Lucius redevint mou dans le lit et Severus se redressa en soufflant, une main dans le dos comme s'il avait mal. Hermione faillit s'exclamer «C'est tout ?» lorsque Rogue parla : «Il va avoir besoin d'une potion, mais on va d'abord le laisser reposer… Quoiqu'il en soit, avant cela… Miss Granger ! … En tant qu'élève-médicomage, vous allez pouvoir m'aider : vous allez recoudre cette plaie, tandis que je préparerai un cataplasme…

«- Et moi ? s'enquit Harry.

«- Vous, Potter, vous allez me chauffer de l'eau… : j'ai grandement besoin d'une tasse de thé !»

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_A mercredi maintenant, pour une petite confrontation Severus-Harry-Hermione... ;-)_


	11. Pas le choix !

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Pas le choix !**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione et Severus quittaient Lucius, qui ne s'était pas une seconde réveillé. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, où Potter les attendait avec trois grandes tasses de thé fumant.

Rogue se laissa presque tomber sur sa chaise, se frottant encore une fois le dos en grimaçant. Hermione l'observa avec curiosité, tout en faisant tourner sa tasse dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas trop changé à première vue, mais Hermione le sentait tout de même affaibli, comme s'il relevait d'une grave maladie ou d'une blessure sévère : il y avait tout d'abord son dos qui le faisait souffrir, puis ses mains gantées qu'il dissimulait manifestement aux regards… Avec une sincère affliction, elle remarqua aussi que ses cheveux noir corbeau se clairsemaient de mèches grisâtres. En revanche, il n'avait pas perdu son célèbre regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, ce que constata à ses dépens Hermione en le croisant : aussitôt, elle se concentra sur son thé.

«Il faudra appliquer sur sa plaie un cataplasme matin et soir, expliqua Rogue à Hermione sur un ton peu amène. Je vous ai également apporté des ingrédients et la recette d'une potion qu'il devra ingurgiter trois fois par jour à chaque repas…

«- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en charger ? s'enquit Harry.

«- Evidemment que non, répliqua Rogue avec mépris. Je ne me vois pas faire des allers-retours dans la journée au nez et à la barbe de _ceux_ qui m'attendent dehors !

«- Moi non plus. Mais la question ne se pose pas, puisque vous restez dans cette maison.»

Severus et Hermione le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

«Désolée, Mione, j'allais t'en parler. Quant à vous, _professeur_, ne faites pas l'innocent : on en a _déjà_ parlé …

«- Certes et j'avais dit _non_.

«- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! On a déjà pris un risque énorme en venant ici : or, vous êtes probablement une des dernières personnes encore recherchées par les Mangemorts ! Vos anciens petits copains ne rêvent que de vous faire la fête, … _encore_…»

Severus manqua de s'étrangler à ses paroles, fusillant Harry du regard. Hermione, quant à elle, réfléchit à ce que cela impliquait. _Encore ?_ Malgré elle, elle regarda à nouveau les mains de son professeur : cela n'échappa pas à ce dernier, qui eut le réflexe, idiot car révélateur, de les cacher sous la table.

«Donc, on est bien d'accord, reprit fermement l'Auror gryffondorien en les dévisageant à tour de rôle. _Vous n'avez pas le choix,_ point.

«- Harry ! intervint Hermione pour temporiser. Ca ne me regarde probablement pas (_Quoique un peu quand même car on parle de Rogue installé chez moi_, pensa-t-elle.), mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il pourrait être dangereux que deux anciens Mangemorts en fuite résident ensemble chez une sorcière-née-de-moldus ? Les Mages Noirs se régaleraient en venant ici !»

Severus hocha la tête, acquiesçant avec vigueur aux propos de la jeune fille.

«Cela m'étonnerait qu'_on_ nous ai suivis et vus arriver chez toi, rétorqua Harry. Pas avec tous les Aurors patrouillant dans le coin. Mais je ne nous vois pas repartir vers votre «tanière», _monsieur_… Elle n'est plus sûre à présent, car on a très bien pu, en revanche, nous en voir sortir…

«- A qui la faute ? explosa Rogue en repoussant violemment sa tasse à demi vide.»

Discrètement, Hermione essuya du bout du doigt les quelques gouttes de thé qui avaient perlé sur la table. Enfin, Severus souffla, semblant en même temps se voûter, comme portant soudain l'univers sorcier sur ses épaules : «Je suppose que je n'ai effectivement pas le choix…

«- _En effet_… Hermione ?

«- Oui, oui, il n'y a pas de problème, répondit-elle sur un ton faussement enjoué. Le professeur Rogue pourra loger dans la chambre d'ami…

«- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférai qu'on me dresse un lit de camp dans la chambre de Lucius… Il va avoir besoin d'une surveillance attentive ces prochains jours…

«- Et vous vouliez abandonner ce travail à Hermione ? s'indigna Harry avec une moue ironique.»

Severus l'ignora : «Miss Granger ?»

Elle était loin approuvé la chose : elle songea ainsi à juste titre qu'avec ses propres problèmes, de dos notamment, il risquait de ne pas tenir physiquement le coup s'il devait dormir de façon spartiate. Néanmoins, il était de ces personnes qu'on ne contredit pas. Elle se dit donc qu'elle pourrait toujours le remplacer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Vendredi, Hermione tâchera d'amadouer "l'austérique" professeur de potions... A+_


	12. Teatime

_Ch'alut ! Avant de vous souhaiter la Bonne Lecture, laissez-moi vous expliquer vite fait le mot "austèrique". Non, non, mon français est plutôt bon, et oui, oui, ce mot n'existe absolument pas. Il s'agit d'un mauvais néologisme du mot "austère" (sans dec' ?). Le suffixe -ique donnerait l'idée que Severus se "rend austère", "s'oblige" à le devenir... Vous voyez ma pensée ? ... heu... Z'avez raison, j'ai les oreilles qui fument, sorry, passons à autre chose... :-/_

_Bonne Lecture ! ;-p_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Teatime**

Quand elle trouvait sa «cohabitation» avec Lucius surréaliste, Hermione ne se serait pas doutée qu'elle s'y serait habituée. Et même qu'elle apprécierait la présence du pauvre homme, en tant tout simplement qu'être humain. Elle avait en outre deviné que le sentiment était réciproque.

Par contre, si héberger Lucius Malefoy était encore impensable y avait à peine un mois, héberger en même temps, sous le même toit qu'elle, Severus Rogue tenait, non pas du miracle, mais d'un facteur mathématique indémontrable : il s'agissait de l'impossibilité absolue, un tout dans un néant, le chat de Chester mis en orbite… Hermione se soulageait en voyant que Rogue ne semblait pas plus goûter la situation qu'elle : attitude paradoxale de la part de la jeune fille, qui eut dû chercher à établir une entente cordiale… Disons à ce sujet que le sombre professeur faisait encore moins d'efforts en ce sens.

Hermione craqua donc au bout de cinq jours. Elle allait prouver à cette chauve-souris mal embouchée que le courage n'avait pas été attribué aux Gryffondors pour des prunes ! Elle possédait en plus un prétexte tout fait : durant ces cinq jours, Rogue avait refusé catégoriquement qu'elle le remplace, ou l'aide, se tuant à la tâche et se fatiguant de plus en plus vite. Même lui allait devoir admettre qu'il n'était pas invulnérable…

Elle prit donc l'initiative, à cinq heures de l'après-midi, d'apporter sur un plateau du thé et une assiette de biscuits pour deux : elle sacrifiait rarement à ce rituel purement anglais du teatime, le professeur Rogue non plus apparemment, mais l'un et l'autre allaient devoir faire un effort.

Elle découvrit Rogue assis sur le bord du lit, passant un linge humide sur le visage de Lucius : elle fut étonnée par sa tendresse manifeste. A terre, autour de sa boîte d'apothicaire, il avait disposé plusieurs onguents destinés à préparer le prochain cataplasme. Il n'entendit pas la jeune femme approcher et sursauta en la constatant juste à ses côtés : «_Miss Granger ?_ … On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? Je ne vous ai pas appelée, il me semble. Et vous pouvez remporter votre plateau : je mange à 19 heures, vous le savez bien.

«- Il s'agit de thé et de petits gâteaux…

«- Je n'aime pas le sucre.

«- Mais vous n'avez peut-être rien contre une tasse de thé ? Je l'ai fait fort, comme vous l'aimez je crois…»

Il soupira d'exaspération et se laissa battre cette fois-ci. Triomphante, elle déposa son fardeau sur le chevet, rapprocha une chaise de son vis-à-vis pour s'y asseoir, puis prit la tasse jaune pour elle-même (où était dessinée une Alice en robe bleue) et tendit la rose à Severus (qui détailla avec un mépris non dissimulé le dessin d'un lapin blanc hystérique courant après sa montre). Il burent en silence quelques instants, enfin Hermione se décida à prendre la parole : «Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

«- J'ai bon espoir de casser sa fièvre cette nuit, annonça-t-il avec une légère suffisance.

«- Et vous même, professeur ?

«- Ravalez votre langue, répondit-il, acerbe.»

En contrepartie, elle se mordit la lèvre et partit sur un autre sujet : «Pourquoi Harry est-il venu prendre du sang à Lucius ?»

_A «Lucius» ?_ Jetant un coup d'œil oblique à Malefoy, Severus se demanda jusqu'à quel niveau ces deux-là avaient sympathisé. Malgré lui, il ressentit une infime mais douloureuse amertume : «Je me devais de l'analyser, expliqua-t-il sombrement. Contrairement à ce que vous et Mr Potter pensiez, il ne s'agissait pas d'un sortilège, mais d'un poison… Une fois cette certitude établie, j'ai aussitôt deviné de quel poison il s'agissait… la _Veloxia Mortis_.

«- _Mort rapide_ ?

«- Oui… C'est moi qui l'ai «inventée», du temps de mon enrôlement dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres… J'avais le sens de la formule à l'époque ! plaisanta-il, sardonique… Mais en réalité, le nom est trompeur… Car ce poison agit en deux temps et est… «relativement» virulent. La victime est d'abord affaiblie considérablement : si elle est blessée, ses blessures refuseront de guérir ; elle s'alimentera de moins en moins ; elle sera prise d'une fièvre tenace… Enfin, elle tombera dans une sorte de coma, pour ne pas s'en réveiller… La mort emporte la victime généralement en moins de deux semaines… ce qui est rapide, si on considère que les Mangemorts aiment faire durer les tortures pendant des mois…

«- Heureusement qu'il y avait un antidote ! siffla Hermione avec ressentiment.

«- _Miss_, … sachez que j'ai toujours pris soin de créer des poisons pourvus d'antidotes.»

Le teint ayant pris une couleur coléreuse, Rogue, agacé, voulut porter vivement sa tasse à ses lèvres, lorsqu'il la lâcha avec une plainte étouffée : ses mains, toujours gantées, tremblotaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Hermione ramassa la tasse et voulut l'aider : «Voulez-vous que je regarde ?»

Il se déroba, croisant fermement ses bras autour de sa taille : «Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Miss Granger !». Il se força à se lever, mais chancela en avant : «J'ai… j'ai la tête qui tourne… Merlin ! _Miss Granger, qu'avez-vous mis dans ce thé !_

«- Rien ! affirma-t-elle. Je vous le jure ! Peut-être êtes-vous plus fatigué que vous ne le supposiez ? Vous feriez mieux de vous étendre un instant : je vais vous conduire dans la chambre d'ami que je vous réservais !»

A sa grande stupéfaction, il se laissa conduire et ne s'écarta pas lorsqu'elle le soutint par le coude. Dans la chambre à l'étage, elle s'empressa d'écarter les draps, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de sa robe trempée par le thé renversé. Gardant son pantalon et sa chemise, il se glissa dans le lit sans plus tarder et s'endormit aussitôt profondément. Elle sourit de satisfaction en voyant sa figure détendue par le sommeil et sa poitrine se soulever avec régularité. Redescendant en cuisine, elle rangea, en se félicitant elle-même, le tube de cachets soporifiques.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Ch'est que ch'est une coquine ch'ette Hermione ! La suite, dimanche, tournera autour de Lucius, et plus précisèment de son enfance, sa mère, son père, sans oublier Severus et Narcissa... (pour les détails, il faudra lire !) A+_


	13. Introspection 1

_J'ai eu le "malheur" de dire à mon frangin que je me mettais à lire "sérieusement"des mangas, et voilà t'y pas qu'il me refile Battle Royal (non, j'avais jamais lu et j'ai jamais pu me résoudre à voir le film)... J'ai lu le tome 1 : ça m'a rendu malade pour toute la nuit... Bref, ch'uis toute retournée ce matin... (ch'uis une petite nature...) Je vais me replonger dans le Comte Cain, c'est infiniment plus mon truc (aah ! j'adore Cain ! et Riff ! ;-p)_

_En bref, Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Introspection (1)**

Lucius reconnaissait toujours qu'il avait eu une petite enfance, non pas heureuse, mais «paisible». Ses parents se conduisaient en étrangers l'un envers l'autre, sa gouvernante aimait pratiquer la séquestration, mais dans l'ensemble sa vie était presque idyllique. Il avait grandi à Manderley, sur la côte ouest de l'Angleterre. De la fenêtre des appartements de sa mère Agnesca, on voyait les falaises : les jours de tempêtes, il se blottissait dans ses jupes et ils observaient la déferlante aveugle des vagues.

Sa mère était un oiseau aux ailes trop fragiles. Pouvant faire preuve de témérité dans ses choix, elle y laissait toujours des plumes. Elle possédait également une douceur sans égale. Et quand elle se devait d'être ferme envers Lucius, elle se punissait souvent elle-même. Fantasque, elle jouait des heures et des heures de son clavecin, coupée du monde par sa musique. Parfois, elle enfourchait son balai, assise en amazone, et s'envolait au loin vers le large : planant juste au-dessus des vagues, elle aimait la sensation d'infini créée par l'étendue des eaux, les embruns sur son visage. Prise au piège par une tempête un jour au temps incertain, on n'avait retrouvé son corps vingt miles au sud de Manderley. Lucius n'avait que huit ans.

Après la mort d'Agnesca, son père, déjà peu expressif, s'était renfermé un peu plus sur lui-même, bannissant toutes émotions de son visage. Un soir, Lucius l'avait épié, caché sous un fauteuil du salon : un à un, Abraxas avait jeté au feu, lentement, calmement, tous les portraits, peintures et photographies, de sa défunte épouse. Le jeune garçon qu'était Lucius à l'époque n'avait pas compris ce geste… Il pensait à présent que son père avait aimé Agnesca, mais que ce sentiment était mort avec elle… Lucius ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait son père : il lui était indifférent, tout comme lui-même l'était aux yeux d'Abraxas. Ce dernier mourut l'année suivante, achevé par la maladie de la dragonnelle…

A quatorze ans environ, il rencontra Severus Rogue, entrant alors en première année à Poudlard : il avait été très choqué par la violence qui couvait dans ce garçon fuyant et mélancolique. Il avait appris cependant à le connaître : il avouait qu'il s'était amusé à apprivoiser ce petit animal méfiant. Au fil des années, leurs relations avaient évolué, jusqu'à ce que Lucius, à ses vingt ans, se rende compte qu'il avait développé des sentiments à l'égard du jeune ténébreux. _Pas de sentiments ! Les émotions doivent être bannîtes ! On ne peut se laisser submerger par elles, on ne peut pas vivre au travers des sentiments !_

Il avait donc quitté Severus. Il avait ensuite accepté la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont la «pureté» l'avait séduit. Il avait fait cela pour fuir les émotions qui gangrènent la vie des faibles. _Le feu est purificateur, Lucius. Devient la flamme de vérité dans ce monde de morts !_

Au cours de l'une de ses missions, il rencontra Narcissa Black, sans doute la plus jolie femme qu'il eut jamais vue. Dans son esprit, commencèrent dès lors à se mélanger les visages d'Agnesca et de Narcissa. Mimant son père en tout point, après avoir épousé la jeune femme, il se mura à son tour derrière un mur inexpressif, tâchant d'éduquer cette conduite à son épouse. Trop tard, il aurait voulu que les choses ne fussent pas ce qu'elles étaient devenues…

Il revit Severus à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il fut pour le moins décontenancé, ignorant totalement qu'il était devenu Mangemort. Rogue lui apprit qu'il avait été marqué peu de temps après Lucius lui-même. Malefoy ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Aujourd'hui encore, il ignorait pourquoi Severus avait fait cela, car il n'avait jamais révélé ses véritables raisons…

Quand il se penchait sur son passé, il pensait rarement à sa mère, tant il avait passé sa vie à l'oublier de façon presque nihiliste. Or, alors qu'il était désormais plongé dans les torpeurs malades de son inconscient, il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Nimbée de lueur, son corps apparaissait cependant dans l'ombre. Et plus il cherchait à l'approcher, plus elle semblait devoir se fondre à la fois dans la clarté et l'obscur : ses traits s'effaçaient, il avait peur de l'oublier à nouveau…

_Ne partez pas, Mère… Je jure que dorénavant je vous protégerai… Je vous protégerai de la folie de vos émotions… Nos sentiments n'auront pas besoin d'être exprimés : ils seront purs, inaltérés… Mère, je vous en prie…_

Mais alors qu'il s'élançait vers elle, elle devint flammes et son image se consuma. Horrifié, il ferma les yeux et se tint la tête fermement, essayant de ne pas hurler. Une main fraîche sur la sienne le calma aussitôt. Il découvrit avec soulagement sa mère penchée vers lui. Souriante, elle changea lentement de forme sous ses yeux : ses cheveux bouclèrent et devinrent roux, son nez se retroussa légèrement, et des points de rousseur s'éparpillèrent sur ses joues roses. _Hermione_… Il ouvrit les yeux.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Pour ceux qui connaissent, je confirme : j'adore "Rebecca" (et notamment le film de Hitchcock)._

_Note : j'ignore la différence d'âge exacte entre Lucius et Severus... Alors faites comme si !_

_Le (1) du titre annonce évidemment un autre chapitre du même nom au numéro (2), mais ce n'est pas le suivant : dans le prochain, Hermione attend que Lucius se réveille, alors qu'il est pris dans la torpeur inconsciente de ses souvenirs... (ffiou ! "torpeur inconsciente" ? ... ;-p)_

_A mardi !_


	14. Cauchemar

_Lucius va-t-il se réveiller, oui ou m... ? Réponse dans ce chapitre..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Cauchemar**

Ayant pu observer Rogue ces derniers jours, Hermione s'occupa elle-même du cataplasme, utilisant deux linges propres parmi le lot qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Les onguents utilisés pour confectionner la pâte étaient pour le moins inhabituels : feuilles de houx hachées, chapelure à base d'œufs de varans, poudre de graines rouges de l'_hibiscus aleatropique_… Mais la jeune fille, qui ne connaissait que les cataplasmes à la moutarde traditionnels de sa grand-mère, faisait amplement confiance aux connaissances de Rogue. Elle n'oubliait pas que ce dernier était l'un des alchimistes les plus reconnus et réputés des îles de la Grande-Bretagne, de même qu'il avait été (comme elle venait tout juste de l'apprendre, mais elle aurait aussi pu s'en douter) un empoisonneur redoutable au service de Lord Voldemort…

Elle frissonnait en imaginant les innombrables tortures qu'il avait certainement faites. Se reprenant maladroitement, elle observa _son_ malade et se dit que lui aussi avait dû commettre des actes horribles… Cependant sa figure d'ange déchu l'empêchait d'y songer plus d'une minute… Tout le monde pouvait changer. On ne s'amendait que rarement de ses crimes passés. Mais on pouvait faire en sorte que le reste de notre vie n'en soit pas qu'un miroir…

Après avoir fait avaler à Lucius la potion prescrite par Rogue, que Malefoy avalait par réflexe quand le liquide coulait dans sa gorge, Hermione se prépara à une longue nuit d'attente. Mais ayant tenu vaillamment jusqu'à trois heures du matin, force lui était de constater que ses yeux ne l'obéissaient plus. Elle se demanda comment Rogue avait pu tenir cinq journées entières d'affilée… peut-être qu'il s'était tout de même accordé une ou deux heures de sommeil ?

Sa tête basculait en avant lorsque Hermione perçut un son étouffé. Elle eut le réflexe de regarder sa montre (_Cinq heures ? Je me suis donc endormie ?_), avant de remarquer que Lucius semblait la proie d'un cauchemar. Vivement, elle quitta sa chaise pour prendre place à ses côtés sur le lit. Il paraissait vouloir fuir quelque chose tant il donnait l'impression de vouloir disparaître en lui-même : les traits crispés, il faisait parfois aller sa tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il voulait échapper à une vision insoutenable. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Hermione le lui encadra avec ses mains en coupe.

«Vous allez réussir, Lucius… Je sais que vous voulez vous éveiller… Revenez à _moi_, Lucius…»

Il laissa échapper un bruit étranglé et soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux clairs dévisagèrent longuement la jeune fille, et enfin il sourit. Tendrement, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés, qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Puis elle effleura son front : la fièvre était morte. Il déglutit et essaya de dire quelques mots : elle dut lire sur ses lèvres, car aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. _«Pour toi.»_ Laissant échapper une larme qui vint tomber sur sa joue pâle, elle se pencha jusqu'à ces lèvres et les embrassa avec tendresse. Bien que très faible, il répondit de son mieux à son baiser. Quand elle s'écarta, il glissait vers un sommeil paisible, sans fièvre, sans cauchemar, sans soucis.

«_Faites de beaux rêves, mon doux prince_…»

Citant cela, elle se rappela soudain «celui» qu'elle avait abandonné à l'étage dans les bras de _Prince Valium_. S'assurant que Lucius était au mieux et dormirait facilement jusqu'à midi, elle le laissa pour visiter Rogue. Elle découvrit ce dernier encore assoupi, entortillé dans ses draps, un bras pendant du lit. Bien que cette vision la fisse sourire, elle tâcha de ne pas faire de bruit en entrant dans la chambre : doucement, elle lui prit le bras pour le reposer sur le matelas. Son œil fut aussitôt attiré par un bout de peau que laissait apparaître son gant.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence, au risque de prouver que le courage des Gryffondors rimait avec stupidité : posément, elle commença à retrousser le gant, puis la manche. Avec horreur, elle découvrit que la peau de sa main et de son bras avait été entièrement brûlée. Il en allait certainement de même avec le bras gauche. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle réajusta manche et gant. Une impression la fit regarder son visage. Poussant un cri, elle recula vivement contre l'armoire : ses yeux noirs grand ouverts, il l'observait, immobile et silencieux, mais irradiant le ressentiment et la colère. Elle s'enfuit de la chambre.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Ne me posez pas la question, j'ai effectivement vu "V pour Vendetta" (excellent film, soit dit en passant... Je vous conseille aussi la Bd), mais bien après avoir écrit cette histoire, donc je ne m'en suis pas inspirée... Le rapport entre les deux est minime, mais une amie m'avait tout de même posé la question en lisant ce chapitre..._

_Alors, à votre avis : que va faire Rogue ? Si j'étais Hermione (et si je ne connaissais pas la suite de l'histoire, lol), je commencerai à me faire de cheveux blancs..._

_PS : l'hibiscus aleatropique n'existe pas... :-/_

_A jeudi ! ;-p_


	15. Tortures

_Le chapitre précédent étant vraiment très court (je viens de m'en rendre compte en le relisant sur le site), j'ai décidé de poster le nouveau ce soir (mercredi) au lieu de demain (jeudi)... Bon, je sais qu'à 10 ou 12heures près, je ne fais pas un effort extraordinaire... N'empêche : cela veut dire que le suivant, je le posterai vendredi, au lieu de samedi ! (hé ! vous gagnez une journée !)_

_En bref... Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Tortures**

Assise très droite sur sa chaise, elle regardait Lucius dormir, en se forçant à ne penser à rien. Peine perdue… Elle, qui avait si souvent reproché à Harry ses actions inconsidérées , ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire… Merlin ! Rogue allait la tuer, la couper en rondelles et la plonger dans le formol ! … _Voyons, ma vieille : en quoi préférais-tu finir ? En potion de Veritaserum ou en gouttes contre les rhumes de dragon ? …_ Elle se serait giflée… Les paroles de Harry lui revinrent en mémoire : _«Vos anciens petits copains ne rêvent que de vous faire la fête, … encore…»_. Elle imaginait à peine le supplice que Rogue avait dû subir !

Elle attendit que l'ancien Mangemort-empoisonneur fisse irruption dans la chambre, telle la Colère de Dieu un jour d'Apocalypse… mais il ne vint pas. Elle n'osait pas se tourner vers la porte, de peur de le découvrir sur le seuil de la chambre. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Il préparait sûrement sa vengeance… Elle ferma les yeux très forts, en prévision du coup qui allait venir… mais non, rien.

Le soleil matinal éclaira bientôt la chambre et elle se plut à se dire qu'il allait désormais tout simplement l'éviter, ou encore qu'il avait vidé les lieux. Elle s'apprêtait à soupirer de soulagement, lorsque son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge : il était juste derrière elle, car on avait frôlé ses cheveux. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, la sensation était horrible. Allait-il parler ? Ou allait-il l'étrangler par derrière ?

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'il passa ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour les exposer à sa vue : il avait retiré ses gants et remonté ses manches. Toute la surface de la peau avait été brûlée. Son instinct d'élève-médicomage lui apprit que la cicatrisation était plutôt belle et saine pour des brûlures de cette importance. Néanmoins, cela restait répulsif à regarder. Avec un tressaillement, elle observa la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche : noirâtre, boursouflée, déformée… Elle détourna le regard et fixa les mains : affreusement osseuses, les ongles quasiment inexistants… Elle trouva miraculeux qu'il puisse encore les utiliser, qui plus est sans afficher une véritable douleur…

«Satisfaite ? cingla une voix derrière elle.

«- Je suis désolée.

«- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, répliqua-t-il avec mépris.»

Il recula et elle souffla un instant avant de se décider à se retourner. Il avait redescendu ses manches et achevait de mettre ses gants. Elle croisa ses yeux : il était en colère, c'était évident, mais Hermione se serait plutôt attendu à de la haine. Elle le devina aussi extrêmement gêné : elle n'aurait jamais dû violer son intimité ! Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent qu'elle était «concernée», elle n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de le questionner : «Comment est-ce arrivé ?»

Il leva un sourcil défiant, semblant se demander dans quelle mesure elle avait le droit de l'interroger et jusqu'où il voulait bien lui répondre : «Vous ne le devinez pas, à défaut de déduire ? Potter avait pourtant habilement lâché le morceau l'autre soir…

«- Pourquoi ont-_ils_ fait cela alors ?»

Il lui lança un regard sévère, mais finalement se résigna à la mettre dans la confidence : la demoiselle était futée et têtue. Il s'assit donc au pied du lit, dos droit, bras croisés et regard noir en façade afin de se donner une constance : «Les traîtres ne sont jamais exécutés, mais torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent des suites de leurs tortures… Lucius en a fait les frais avec le poison de la _Veloxia Mortis_. Mais habituellement, _ils_ ne sont pas aussi pressés d'en finir : ils ont voulu se débarrasser de Lucius au plus vite, car ils savent qu'ils sont acculés au mur par les Aurors…

«- Et … _Lucius_… était au courant pour vous à l'époque ?» Cette éventualité semblait terroriser Hermione. Severus le perçut et répondit presque avec gentillesse : «Non, je ne… je ne crois pas. Il était déjà tenu à l'écart _à l'époque_…

«- Ah ? Et _quand_ est-ce arrivé ?

«- J'ai été torturé il y a un an à peu près, onze mois tout au plus peut-être… Ils pouvaient encore prendre leur temps, donc ils m'ont torturé à «petites doses»… pendant deux mois, … il me semble… J'ai eu de la «chance», car l'équipe d'Aurors de Bill Weasley m'a libéré «assez» rapidement : je n'ai pas subi sur le corps de sévices trop étendus…

«- Ainsi, seuls vos mains et vos bras…

«- Je n'ai pas dit cela, la coupa-t-il, amer. Tout mon dos a été brûlé aussi, des hanches jusqu'à la nuque. Ainsi qu'une partie de ma jambe droite…

«- C'est… horrible, s'étrangla-t-elle. Ils auraient pu vous défigurer s'ils l'avaient voulu !

«- Non, répondit-il avec une curieuse douceur. Ils s'attaquent toujours au visage en dernier, quelque soit la torture appliquée… Car, voyez-vous, quand la victime voit ce qu'ils font de son corps, elle est prête à les supplier pour épargner son visage : un dernier réflexe pour ne pas perdre son humanité, pour ne pas devenir un monstre ambulant… Les Mangemorts, ça les excite de se faire supplier de la sorte !

«- Oh ! Et vous, vous avez déjà ressenti cette excitation ?»

Elle regretta cette question avant même de l'avoir posée, mais elle était sortie toute seule. Etonnamment, il ne cilla qu'à peine : «Figurez-vous que non. Jamais… J'ai été monstrueux, Miss Granger. Je l'ai été. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le moindre plaisir à faire souffrir qui que ce soit… Pas même mes élèves en cours de potions !»

Elle prit un air éberlué et se rendit compte qu'il souriait : oh ! un fin sourire ! mais il était là, et pas du tout inamical. _Pax ! _pensa-t-elle, soulagée.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Pas (trop) rancunier le Rogue... Pas (trop)... Suite vendredi, donc !_


	16. Harry et Draco

_Comme l'indique le titre du chapitre, c'est le retour de nos deux "Roméo"! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Harry et Draco**

Le rétablissement de Lucius commença : il était d'une constitution solide et reprenait vite, même s'il devait récupérer beaucoup de forces. Rogue permettait à présent que Hermione l'assistât : elle trouva amusante la manière qu'il avait de transformer leurs «relations» en rapports de maître à disciple. Elle fut surtout étonnée par son amabilité manifeste : certes, il restait ouvertement distant, mais il ne l'accablait plus de sarcasmes et répondait même volontiers à ses questions. Il se fendait parfois de plusieurs conseils, lui avouait quelques «astuces» qui facilitaient la confection des potions, argumentait avec elle sur des points médicaux…

Il fustigeait alors sans retenue l'administration de Sainte-Mangouste, et déplorait les retards qu'avait Hermione dans sa formation de médicomage. A cela, il s'empressait d'ajouter, devant l'air un peu vexé de la Gryffondor, qu'il ne doutait nullement de ses capacités mais déplorait l'enseignement dispensé à l'hôpital. Il estimait qu'avec de bien meilleurs professeurs la jeune fille serait déjà une Guérisseuse exceptionnelle, si seulement elle n'était pas freinée par ces _imbéciles conservateurs de sorciers en tunique blanche poussiéreuse_.

Hermione trouva la réaction de Rogue quelque peu excessive et lui demanda si par hasard il n'avait pas fait ses études à l'hôpital : il grommela, tête penchée entre ses mèches noires, et changea de sujet… Hermione aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, mais pour une fois s'abstint de le questionner d'avantage, ce en quoi il lui fut gré.

Au bout de trois jours, une fin de journée brumeuse de novembre, Rogue venait d'aider Lucius à se changer (tâche à laquelle son professeur refusait curieusement, et catégoriquement, que Hermione participe… ce qui ne devait pas être seulement pour une question de pudeur). La jeune fille, quant à elle, sortait de la cuisine, un plateau sur les bras. Elle désapprouvait ce que Rogue lui disait de préparer pour Lucius (soupe, soupe et re-soupe), pensant qu'un repas consistant ne lui ferait pas de mal : mais Severus avait parlé des effets dévastateurs de la _Veloxia Mortis_ sur l'œsophage et l'estomac, qu'on devenait donc encore éviter toute nourriture trop lourde… _Toujours est-il_, songeait Hermione, _que cela ne va pas l'aider à recouvrer ses forces…_

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Hermione posa le plateau sur une desserte et alla ouvrir : elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec deux énormes sacs de course.

«Salut, Mione ! fusa la voix de Harry derrière l'un d'eux. C'est le ravitaillement !

«- Rentrez, nigauds ! rigola Hermione. Salut, Draco !»

Ce dernier lui fit un vague signe de tête. Le jeune fille jugea qu'il avait encore dû se lever du pied gauche : _ça promet !_ Rogue sortit peu après de la chambre, un regard désapprobateur à l'encontre des «intrus» envahissant leur «petite bulle».

«Bonjour, _professeur_, lança un Harry manifestement en pleine forme.» Rogue lui répondit avec une moue sarcastique avant de jauger Malefoy, qui n'avait pas encore pipé mot. Le jeune blond murmura un «monsieur» à peine audible.

«Avec toutes vos allers et venues, déplora Severus, je me demande pourquoi les Mangemorts ne vous ont pas encore suivis… ou comment, tout simplement, il puisse se faire que nous soyons encore en sécurité ici…

«- Il ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée de suivre deux vaillants Aurors ! fanfaronna Harry. Du reste, je vous ai déjà dit et redit que le quartier a été _sécurisé_ ! Ce mot est pourtant clair, il me semble !

«- Quand je pense que vous avez refusé que je quitte cette maison…

«- Cela vaut mieux, votre tête vaut un bon prix parmi les Mages Noirs et autres sorciers de l'Allée des Embrumes… Au fait, comment vont vos mains ?»

Les yeux de Rogue lancèrent des éclairs et il s'apprêta à asséner l'insolent d'une réplique de son crue, lorsque Hermione intervint entre les deux hommes : «C'est comme un rituel, s'obligea-t-elle à plaisanter. Il faut que vous vous disputiez dès que vous vous voyez ! … Harry, tout se passe admirablement bien ici ! Et je trouve scandaleux que ni toi ni Draco n'aient encore songé à demander des nouvelles de Lucius !»

_De «Lucius» ?_ tiqua Draco, qui lança un regard oblique à son ancien professeur.

«Du calme, Mione, temporisa Harry. J'allais le faire… Excusez-moi, _monsieur_… Donc, comment va Mr Malefoy ?

«- Severus a fait un vrai miracle : Lucius est en bonne voie de guérison désormais !»

Rogue, qui à l'usage de son prénom s'était crispé (décidément, cette miss-je-sais-tout prenait trop de liberté), accepta sombrement les félicitations enthousiastes et sincères de Potter. Puis il se tourna vers Draco, qui gardait obstinément la bouche fermée.

«Mr Malefoy, je pense que votre père serait heureux de vous voir… Il est réveillé, mais ne le fatiguez pas trop…»

Draco, sans répondre, lança un regard aux trois personnes qui attendaient un signe de sa part. Il évita leurs interrogations muettes et entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte. Hermione se demanda ce qui lui prenait d'un seul coup : _c'est la chasse aux géants et aux chimères du Loch Ness qui l'ont rendu ainsi ?_ Rogue, lui-même, semblait déconcerté devant l'attitude du jeune homme. Mais Harry ne put que hausser les épaules devant leurs regards dubitatifs.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Draco et à son père. Je le posterai peut-être demain soir (au lieu de dimanche, où je risque de ne pas pouvoir le faire... ce qui vous arrange, avouez-le !)_

_PS : Dans mon idée, Severus a effectivement fait ses études à Ste-Mangouste, mais j'ignore encore ce qu'il y a vécu. Peut-être que je développerai une petite fiction à ce sujet un de ses quatre..._

_;-p_


	17. Père et fils

_Je poste donc le nouveau chapitre ce soir (demain, ch'uis en vadrouille chez la famille... oh, joie...)._

_J'ai retravaillé ce chapitre ces derniers jours, car je n'étais pas satisfaite. Or, il est plutôt important puisqu'il "oppose" Draco à son père ! Fallait pas que je le loupe... A présent, c'est à vous de juger, mais je pense que c'est bon._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Père et fils**

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Draco se retourna et fut aussitôt confronté au regard gris métal de son père : il n'avait jamais su affronter ces yeux plus de cinq secondes, et encore un fois il ne résista pas et baissa la tête. Il entendit soupirer son père, puis ce dernier l'intima à approcher. Draco s'installa sur une chaise et osa enfin l'observer.

Pas tout à fait assis, Lucius était adossé contre des oreillers. Encore très maigre, son pyjama laissait deviner un torse décharné, sa figure était tirée par la fatigue et ses joues avaient comme fondues. Ses mains fines et pâles reposaient sur les draps, paumes à plat. Cela fit un choc à Draco de le découvrir dans cet état. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à un peu plus de deux semaines : il l'abandonnait alors aux soins de Hermione. Régulièrement mis au courant par Granger, il était conscient que son père avait été pendant un moment au plus mal : comme il aurait aimé être à ses côtés alors, son absence lui étant apparue comme une défection. Mais jamais il ne se serait allé à l'admettre… Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant lui, qui avait toujours été distant, inaccessible, il se devait pourtant de parler…

En désespoir de cause, il opta pour le début-bateau : «Vous semblez épuisé, Père. Granger affirme que le professeur Rogue vous a guéri…

«- Oui, murmura Lucius. Mais Hermione y est pour beaucoup, elle aussi…»

_«Hermione» ?_ Dangereusement émotif, Draco tâcha de se reprendre : «Elle a parlé de _«miracle»_… Il paraît que vous avez été très malade : je… je suis désolé de n'avoir pu être auprès de vous…

«- C'est gentil à toi de dire cela…

«- J'ai été retenu, comprenez-vous… Je… J'ai… _Nous_… _J'ai_ eu un _gros_ problème…

«- Si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Hermione, tu as eu du fil à retorde avec les géants et un certain basilic marin… Pour un gros problème, c'en était un. Est-ce réglé ?

«- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai été relevé par _Po_… par _mon supérieur_ pour vous voir… heu… Père… , il existe certaines choses que vous ignorez sur ma vie actuelle. Je…

«- Elle m'a dit aussi que tu étais devenu Auror l'année dernière… , ajouta Lucius dans un souffle.

«- _Elle_… ? Ainsi, _vous le saviez_…»

Penché vers son père, Draco ressentait soudain le besoin de le regarder dans les yeux : les deux regards clairs se rencontrèrent. Faiblement, Lucius parvint à placer une main sur le bras de son fils. Electrisé, ce dernier se pencha un peu plus, leurs visages maintenant prêts de se toucher.

«Je ne t'aurai jamais poussé à accepter la marque des ténèbres, avoua lentement Lucius. Et je suis plus que soulagé que tu n'en ais rien fait… Je suis fier de toi, mon fils…»

Draco retint un sanglot à cette déclaration. C'était si inattendu ! A présent, ses certitudes se chamboulaient. Se pouvait-il que son père eut changé à ce point ? Lui, si impérial dans ses attitudes, froid de caractère, aux émotions absentes, si… si _«pur»_ quoiqu'il advienne… Lui, qui n'avait jamais su être un père, qui n'avait jamais su aimer, ni sa femme, ni son fils…

«Quelle drôle de figure tu fais ! commenta Lucius d'une voix pâle. Quand tu étais enfant, cela signifiait toujours que tu avais fais une sottise quelconque… A croire que j'allais te battre…

«- Cela aurait pu être au moins quelque chose ! déclara sur un ton rauque Draco, qui se redressa en dégageant son bras. Vous ne m'aviez jamais touché avant … Vous n'aviez jamais eu un geste paternel…

«- C'est donc cela… J'en suis plus conscient que tu ne le penses… J'espère… j'espère que tu ne seras jamais comme moi…»

Grimaçant, Lucius essaya de se redresser un peu. Sans réfléchir, Draco l'aida aussitôt. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau un bref instant, puis le jeune homme, toujours intimidé, reprit vivement sa place sur sa chaise. _Pourquoi la conversation avait-elle dévié ainsi ?_ se demanda Draco. Il essaya de revenir au sujet initial, mais sa voix était de moins en moins assurée : «Je souhaite que vous guérissiez vite, Père.

«- Moi aussi. Il me tarde de lutter à tes côtés… Je veux voir _chuter_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

«- Oui, Père.» Draco n'aimait pas le tressaillement de sa voix : il n'allait tout de même pas fondre en pleurs ! «Je serai effectivement heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés… Mais, ajouta-t-il avec urgence, ne songez pas à cela dans l'immédiat ! Vous devez vous reposer ! N'hésitez pas surtout à demander l'aide du professeur Rogue ou de Granger…

«- Hermione est trop bonne, le coupa Lucius, distrait. Je ne mérite pas ses intentions…

«- _Ses intentions ?_ s'étrangla Draco. Que… ?

«- Draco ?» Lucius fixa son fils avec inquiétude. Pourquoi était-il si troublé quand ils évoquaient Hermione ? «Draco, es-tu… ?

«- Non ! Non, Père ! Je ne le suis pas !»

Des larmes perlaient pourtant de ses longs cils. Emu, Lucius ouvrit ses bras et Draco s'y enfouit, pleurant à la fois son soulagement et sa tristesse : il gagnait un père, mais perdait à jamais un amour.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_La dernière phrase, j'ai eu du mal à me l'imposer. Je trouvais ça trop "trop"... Et finalement, je l'ai laissée... Après tout, cela reflète vraiment ce qui torture Draco !... Mais vous inquiètez pas, il va s'en remettre !_

_Prochain chapitre : lundi ! Cette fois-ci, vous aurez le droit à une petite discussion entre Severus et Hermione !_


	18. Confidences

_On me demandait ce qu'est un "hit". Et bien, un "hit" est très pratique pour les auteurs parano dans mon genre. Je m'explique... Quand vous êtes enregistrés sur le site et que vous y mettez des histoires, sur votre page"de travail", vous avez une rubrique "stats", qui vous indique le nombre de reviews par histoires et par chapitres, ainsi que le nombre de "hits". Les "hits" correspondent au nombre de passages sur une histoire ou un chapitre. Cela ne donne pas le nombre exacte de personnes à les lire, car si quelqu'un vient lire deux fois le même chapitre, sa présence sera comptabilisé par deux "hits". Cela dit, cela permet d'avoir une estimation : et donc de se rassurer, en se disant qu'on est lu, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de reviews à la clef..._

_Par exemple, sur cette histoire, vos chapitres préférés (c'est-à-dire ceux ayant le plus de "hits") sont, a priori, le 11 et le 15 ! ... soit deux de ceux impliquant Rogue... ;-)_

_A part ça, vous sembliez un peu étonnés, ou je me trompe, d'apprendre que Draco était amoureux de Hermione ? Mais je l'avais plus ou moins laissé entendre dès le début de l'histoire ! Bon, il est vrai que son attitude n'était pas très parlante, mais comme l'a dit Hermione, "il n'est pas doué avec ses sentiments". Un peu comme son père, qui lui-même mimait l'attitude d'Abraxas. C'est en cela que la phrase de Lucius à son fils ("j'espère que tu ne seras jamais comme moi") à un sens particulier : Draco est effectivement en train de l'imiter sur le plan de l'affection, et s'il n'y prend pas garde, il fera les mêmes erreurs..._

_Voilou, c'est tout !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : Confidences**

Harry et Draco ne s'attardèrent pas. Alors qu'ils partaient, Hermione remarqua aussitôt l'air bouleversé du Serpentard : les yeux rouges, il avait manifestement pleuré. La jeune fille ne l'aurait pas cru si émotif sur le plan filial. Circonspecte, elle courut aussitôt voir comment allait Lucius : lui également semblait avoir vécu un petit moment difficile, car il avait beau le cacher en jouant les impassibles, ses joues étaient encore humides. Hermione espérait que les deux hommes s'étaient finalement réconciliés.

Mais Lucius refusa d'aborder le sujet, détournant sans cesse la conversation. Hermione abandonna la partie et lui apporta finalement son plateau, après avoir réchauffé la soupe. Il mangea en silence, sans son aide, puis demanda à être seul. Elle éteignit la lumière en sortant et ferma la porte.

«Comment va-t-il ? demanda ex abrupto Severus en surgissant derrière elle.»

Elle fit un bond et mit quelques secondes à répondre : «Il a besoin de solitude… La conversation de tout à l'heure avec son fils l'a marqué …

«- _Marqué_, hein ? … J'ai à vous parler : allons dans la cuisine, voulez-vous…»

Elle s'installa à table, triturant les manches de son gilet. Un peu sur ses gardes, elle l'étudia faire les cents pas, semblant chercher ses mots. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas tellement : Severus Rogue ne cherchait jamais ses mots ! Il était direct, sans scrupule ni aucune langue de bois. S'il avait quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, il ne prenait aucune pincette et fonçait, avec une témérité presque gryffondorienne !

Il se décida enfin : «Laissez-moi d'abord… heu… vous remercier de nous accueillir, moi et Lucius, chez vous… Vos parents…

«- A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être à Bangkok.

«- Ah… En tout cas… j'imagine que cela doit vous gêner effroyablement : croyez-moi, je le suis tout autant que vous…»

_Sans blague ? Misanthrope !_

«Je suis cependant content que nos… relations se déroulent en harmonie ! …

«- Où voulez-vous en venir, professeur ?

«- Concernant Lucius, … est-ce que… Comment ça se passe ?»

Hermione lui fit un regard entendu, l'avisant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas non plus à choisir ses mots. Il se força donc à préciser : «Soyons plus clair… L'aimez-vous ?

«- Oui.»

Il assimila l'information et s'arrêta face à l'évier, où il posa ses mains de chaque côté. Il prit une forte inspiration pour dire autre chose, mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle choisit au bout d'un moment de lui venir en aide : «Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? … On raconte que vous avez été ensemble...

«- Ce ne sont pas…

«- Pas mes affaires, je sais.» Elle se leva, se rapprochant de lui, et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule : «N'en parlez pas, c'est sans doute mieux… Vous m'en voulez ?» Il ferma les yeux et recouvrit sa main de la sienne. La chaleur de sa paume électrifia Hermione : elle l'avait toujours cru à sang froid, à l'image du sinistre emblème des Serpentards.

«Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de… Comment dire ? … «facile à vivre»..., commença-t-il à raconter d'une voix grave.»

Il s'interrompit. Hermione attendit qu'il reprenne. Elle sentit ses doigts serrer les siens tandis qu'il se démenait avec ses démons intérieurs.

«Quand je suis arrivé en première année, … à Poudlard, … mon attitude… peu «amène»… m'a aussitôt fait des ennemis. Et les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas les seuls, même s'ils se sont avérés être les plus acharnés… Lucius m'a tout de suite pris sous aile… J'avais quinze ans et lui dix-huit quand tout a véritablement commencé entre nous… Cela a duré deux ans… On se voyait peu malheureusement : moi à Poudlard et lui ayant achevé les cours… C'est lui qui a rompu…

«- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

«- Je crois que Lucius a toujours eu peur des émotions. D'après lui, son père avait toujours été un bloc de marbre, et malgré lui sans doute, il s'est mis à le mimer… Ne vous méprenez sur ce que je dis, Miss Granger : Lucius est un amant attentionné … Mais je pense devoir vous mettre en garde sur sa difficulté «héréditaire» à se lier réellement…

«- Les choses ont changé maintenant. Il a changé …» Elle réfléchit, puis lui demanda : «Comment avez-vous su… que j'étais… amoureuse ? … Votre légimencie fonctionnerait-elle même ici, où la magie ne marche pas ?

«- Non, accepta-t-il de plaisanter avec gentillesse. Pratiquer la légimencie m'a permis de développer une empathie plus naturelle, c'est tout… Du reste, il n'y avait nul besoin d'être télépathe !

«- Oh ! C'était si évident ?

«- Miss Granger, vous n'avez jamais été discrète ! Et ce pour quoi que ce soit… Je me souviens, lors de votre deuxième année, quand vous avez volé dans ma réserve : je savais que vous prépariez du polynectar !»

Elle se surprit à rougir et s'indigna : «Vous l'avez toujours su ? Et vous n'avez rien dit ?» Il haussa les épaules : «J'aurai dû ? Ces petites frappes de Crabble et Goyle méritaient ce qui leur est arrivé ! Du reste… votre «cure» à l'infirmerie était amusante à observer… surtout lorsque vous crachiez des boules de poils !»

Il lui lança un coup d'œil complice et, souriante, elle accentua chaleureusement sa prise sur son épaule.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Confidences pour confidences, j'ai oublié de vous parler d'une communion à laquelle je vais assister le week-end qui vient... Cela se passe dans le Nord, et on va certainement faire le pont du vendredi pour partir avant et faire la tournée des chaumières... soit mercredi... Ce qui veut dire que je tâcherai de poster le prochain chapitre mercredi matin avant le départ, mais que vous devrez ensuite attendre le mercredi de la semainte suivante pour la suite... I'm sorry..._


	19. Passion

_Je vous souhaite juste une Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Passion**

Alors même que leurs rapports devenaient amicaux, brutalement Severus s'isola totalement, restant enfermé dans sa chambre sans pratiquement rien manger. A Hermione qui s'inquiétait pour lui, il répondait de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il travaillait, mais refuser de dire sur quoi. Elle avait le champ libre pour s'occuper de Lucius ; il la remplacerait de temps en temps. Mais très vite, même ses veilles occasionnelles auprès du convalescent diminuèrent. Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas, car elle préférait veiller Lucius elle-même, bien qu'elle commença à sentir la fatigue.

Lucius allait de mieux en mieux. La plaie de sa poitrine cicatrisait à merveille, et Hermione avait arrêté de lui poser des cataplasmes. Par précaution, sous les conseils de Rogue, elle continuait à lui administrer à chaque repas la potion qui agissait contre la _Veloxia Mortis_. En effet, il ne fallait pas baisser sa vigilance face à un tel poison, qui s'ancrait dans les veines et était ardu à éliminer de l'organisme : une rechute pouvait être fatale si on ni prenait pas garde.

Mais si physiquement Lucius se portait mieux, Hermione en revanche le sentait très perturbé. Depuis sa conversation avec Draco, il n'avait cessé de broyer du noir. Hermione essayait de l'égayer, mais il se contentait de lui sourire avec tristesse avant de replonger dans ses sombres pensées.

Un soir, le voyant au bord d'un gouffre dépressif, elle n'y tint plus. Il avait besoin d'être soutenu. Elle ne savait si elle pouvait le réconforter, mais au moins peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à se sentir moins seul : la solitude n'aidait personne.

S'asseyant contre lui, elle se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Surpris, il resta tétanisé sous le coup, frissonnant. Il entendit son doux murmure à l'oreille : «Pleurez, lui disait-elle. Serrez-moi et pleurez. Vous en avez besoin.»

Il craqua : l'entourant de ses bras, il la tint fermement contre lui. Elle le berça lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Puis leurs respirations s'harmonisèrent et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, tentant de calquer leurs battements de cœur en cadence. Hermione avait la sensation que le sien battait la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Même avec Ron, elle n'avait pas ressenti d'émotions aussi fortes.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, glissant ses doigts dans les boucles rousses, atteignant son cou, qu'il caressa langoureusement. Frottant leurs joues, leur souffle se fit plus fort. Lentement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un long baiser traînant, alangui… Lui prenant le visage à deux mains, il l'embrassa sur le nez, sur le front. Il posa ensuite sa bouche dans le creux de sa gorge. Hermione eut l'image fugitive d'un vampire mordant sa jugulaire, ce qui accrut l'intensité du fantasme éveillé qu'elle vivait. Il la pressait contre sa poitrine à l'étouffer. Mais alors qu'il se faisait plus entreprenant, elle le stoppa d'une main sur ses lèvres en s'écartant un peu.

«Pas tout de suite, s'il _vous_ plaît…»

Il acquiesça avec compréhension. Hermione se coucha auprès de lui, un bras passé sur son torse, et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme. Elle le quitta ensuite discrètement, comblée, mais épuisée. Elle allait se faire un thé ou un café pour se revigorer un peu. Elle tomba pratiquement nez-à-nez avec Rogue en sortant de la chambre : à croire qu'il était toujours planqué derrière cette porte. Curieux…

«Miss Granger, excusez-moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je vous apportais une tasse de thé, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant la tasse jaune au dessin d'Alice. Vous vous fatiguez bien trop : vous n'avez plus besoin de le veiller la nuit…

«- Merci pour le thé, dit-elle un peu sèchement en avalant d'un seul coup la moitié de la tasse.

«- Doucement, pas si vite !»

Elle ne l'écouta pas et ingurgita le reste en deux gorgées. Presque instantanément, elle se sentit partir en avant, le crâne soudain très lourd. Rogue l'empêcha de tomber. Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'il lui balançait devant le nez le tube de cachets soporifiques.

«C'était à charge de revanche, Miss Granger ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai sur Lucius cette nuit. Mais vous : vous allez dormir !»

Alliant le geste à la parole, il la souleva du sol et la monta dans sa chambre.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_On appelle ça une "espiègle sournoiserie"... Perso, je dirai juste qu'il lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce !_ _(oui, je sais, elle tombe vite dans les vapes, mais on s'en fout si c'est pas réaliste !)_

_Je suis désolée de vous abandonner là ("alors, alors ? que va faire Rogue ?"), mais vous allez devoir attendre mercredi prochain pour la suite... Comme je le disais au chap précédent, je pars pour un looong week-end dans le Nord (dépt 59) pour assister à une communion et revoir toutes mes tantes, oncles et autres cousins au second degré ! (mon arrière-grand-mère a eu 16 enfants, donc vous pensez : il y a du monde à voir !)_

_Bizz d'ici là !_


	20. Introspection 2

_Tadam ! I'm back avant l'heure ! ;-p_

_Mer'chi pour toutes vos reviews, trop contente ! Pour vous remercier, je poste donc le nouveau chapitre ce soir (au lieu de demain... faut dire aussi qu'on est revenu plus tôt...). Ch'uis généreuse, hein ? ;-) Par contre, vous allez à nouveau devoir attendre après celui-là : le prochain ne viendra pas avant dimanche, dsl, je ne pourrai pas le poster avant..._

_Par contre : une chose que je tâcherai de faire demain, c'est courir dans une fnac quelconque pour trouver la "Coupe de feu" ! (sort enfin en France... commençais à désespérer...)_

_En bref, bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Introspection (2)**

Il déposa la jeune fille avec délicatesse sur son lit. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il l'observa avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi Potter et Draco semblaient se prendre le bec en secret pour elle, … et pourquoi Lucius éprouvait soudain des sentiments… _pour elle_.

Severus n'avait jamais aimé aucune femme. Pas même sa mère, qu'il avait toujours méprisée : elle, une sorcière de Sang-pur, qui se laissait battre et posséder par un Moldu abject... Il n'était pas à proprement parler misogyne, loin de là : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'attacher aux femmes.

Une seule l'avait un temps attiré : jolie, intelligente et ouverte, Lily Evans aimait plaire et créer des liens d'amitié avec toutes sortes de gens, même les plus improbables. Malheureusement, très vite, Severus l'avait jugée sur ses relations avec les Maraudeurs. Qu'elle puisse être la petite amie de James Potter l'avait dégoûté et décidé à penser qu'elle ne valait finalement pas grand chose. Il savait qu'il avait eu tord, mais le regret ne sert à rien, surtout vis-à-vis des morts.

Par la suite, il avait fréquenté des femmes, mais toutes entraient seulement dans un cadre purement «professionnel», que ce soit parmi les Mangemorts ou le corps enseignant de Poudlard. Il avait un temps voulu comprendre pourquoi Lucius, qui l'avait si brutalement quitté, avait finalement épousé une femme, fût-elle belle comme Narcissa Black. Sachant que le blond fuyait les relations émotionnelles en enfouissant ses propres sentiments, Severus supposa que Malefoy avait découvert un épanouissement sur le plan charnel. Rogue avait donc eu un, et un seul, rapport avec le sexe opposé, en la personne de Bellatrix Black, soeur de Narcissa et aguichante jeune épouse de Rodolphus Lestrange. L'expérience avait été décevante, voir consternante : Severus préférait oublier les détails de cette affaire…

Toujours à son observation, Severus ne ressentait rien face à Hermione. Ce genre de désir ou d'affection lui serait à jamais étranger. Assis près d'elle, il passa lentement sa main sur sa jambe, remontant vers la cuisse. Elle frissonna dans son sommeil. Avec une moue sardonique, il se demanda de qui elle rêvait exactement. Il se releva avec lassitude et quitta la chambre, rejoignant celle de Lucius au rez-de-chaussée.

Malefoy dormait lui aussi profondément et n'entendit pas Severus s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de détailler les formes de ce corps apparaissant sous les draps : repenser aux moments merveilleux qu'ils avaient connus ensemble était à la fois difficile et douloureux, car cela remontait bientôt à vingt ans… Severus avait connu quelques amants après Lucius, certains avaient même été extrêmement… _satisfaisants_…Mais il se plaisait à croire que Malefoy avait été LE seul. Cette vie de couple qu'il redoutait et rejetait, Severus aurait pu l'envisager avec lui…

Il s'imagina ses mains sur son corps, les siennes contre sa peau. Il se vit embrasser sa bouche avec passion… _Se tenir ainsi près de lui, sans pouvoir faire un de ces gestes…_ Il ressentait pourtant leur étreinte au fond de sa chaire. Il lui suffisait d'y penser pour revivre une de leurs nuits. Il se retrouvait plongé plus de vingt ans en arrière : jeune étudiant maussade et inquiétant, il abandonnait toujours ses divers masques quand il était seul avec Lucius. Il était fier de son amitié avec le grand, l'inaccessible Lucius Malefoy. Quand cela était-il devenu plus intime ? Il l'ignorait, mais il aurait aimé que cela dure indéfiniment...

Se laissant emporté par ses souvenirs, sa respiration se fit plus forte et rapide. Chancelant, il dut prendre appui sur une colonnade du lit et ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur, se demandant le temps d'une seconde ce qu'il faisait là.

Quittant difficilement son rêve éveillé, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Appuyé contre la table, il reprit lentement une respiration normale, brimant le désir qu'il l'avait soudain envahi. Il pensait avoir réussi à oublier, après toutes ces années… Mais sa «petite flamme» résistait encore sur les cendres froides. _Combien de temps encore à souffrir ? A «simuler» ? Oublie-le, Severus ! Il n'aura jamais eu pour toi plus qu'il ne le souhaitait pour lui-même !_

Décidé à penser à autre chose, et à tout tenter pour quitter cette maison où il n'avait pas sa place, il gagna sa propre chambre, où il rassembla l'étude qu'il avait établie ces derniers jours. Ficelant le tout en une enveloppe, y adjoignant un mot adressé à Potter, il «emprunta» Germaine, la chouette de Granger, et l'expédia dans la nuit noire, priant tous les mages et sorciers de l'Autre Monde que le volatile ne s'égare pas en route.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Alors, Rogue, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? ("Mais quelle est donc cette étude mystérieuse qu'il se dépêche d'envoyer à Harry ? hum ?") Au fait, savez-vous qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres ? (z'inquiétez pas: une suite est en gestation !)_

_J'ai vu un film magnifique, lors de ce week-end nordique, chez une cousine : "La loi du désir" de Pedro Almodovar. J'avais jamais vu aucun de ses films: celui-là est très beau (m'enfin, moi, j'ai aimé). C'est avec Antonio Banderas (mais il n'est pas le personnage principal), les années 80 (je crois) : un jeune homme (Antonio), fasciné par un cinéaste (le perso principal), parvint à en devenir l'amant, mais étant d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité maladives, il ne supporte pas l'idée que le cinéaste puisse nourrir encore une affection envers son ancien compagnon ; "Antonio" décide de supprimer ce dernier... Si je vous en parle, c'est que j'ai adoré et que je vous conseille de le voir si vous avez l'occasion ! Voilou !_

_A dimanche !_

_PS : je viens tout juste de rectifier quelque chose ! "Quelqu'un" (Mely-chan, je vous salue bien bas ! ;-p) vient de m'informer que Bellatrix et Narcissa sont soeurs et non cousines... Sorry pour l'erreur ! (mais que j'étais persuadée qu'elles étaient cousines, moua !)_


	21. La décision de Lucius

_Juste deux mots (pléonasme !) : Bonne Lecture ! ;-)_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : La décision de Lucius**

Deux semaines.

Severus allait devenir fou d'ici peu. Quand il avait envoyé son message à Potter, il s'attendait à une réponse au mieux dans les deux jours. Mais la chouette de Granger était revenue la nuit-même, ayant a priori «posté» sa lettre mais n'apportant aucune réponse. Et depuis pratiquement deux semaines, rien… Les deux «inséparables», comme Hermione surnommait Potter et le jeune Malefoy, n'étaient pas réapparus à leur porte, pas même pour l'habituel «ravitaillement»… Pour pallier à ce manque, Granger utilisait ce qu'elle appelait des «conserves» : cette nourriture en boîte visqueuse achevait de déprimer Severus, qui ne mangeait du coup pratiquement plus rien et restait enfermé des jours entiers dans sa chambre.

Quant à Lucius, hormis qu'il fatiguait encore vite, il se considérait comme guéri, à la grande désapprobation de Hermione, qui continuait, en autres, à lui préparer du contrepoison, bien que Rogue lui-même certifiait que ce n'était plus nécessaire. Or Malefoy sur pieds, il se révélait beaucoup moins coopératif aux soins quasi maternels de la jeune fille. Mais Severus le trouvait néanmoins d'une patience d'ange exceptionnelle…

Enfin, le coup de sonnette tant attendu par Rogue retentit : Hermione eut la stupéfaction de le voir se précipiter depuis l'étage pour ouvrir lui-même la porte d'entrée, livrant passage à Draco qu'il tira littéralement à l'intérieur.

«Potter a-t-il conscience que les conséquences du moindre retard peuvent être fatales ! explosa Rogue à la figure du Serpentard.

«- Hé ! Bonjour à vous aussi, professeur ! … Tout d'abord, commença Draco d'une voix monocorde. L'Auror Harry Potter, chef de l'équipe D, vous informe qu'il n'a malheureusement pas pu répondre à votre message avant, ni vous envoyer son représentant, c'est-à-dire votre serviteur, pour cause de guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Lord Voldemort…

«- Draco, tu croies que c'est le moment de jouer l'imbécile ?»

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna pour voir arriver vers lui son père, aussi fort semble-t-il qu'auparavant. Il lui trouva juste un drôle d'air avec ses vêtements pour Moldus : les goûts de Granger étaient sûrement passés par là.

«Ecoutez-moi, Draco, déclara Severus. Je vous en prie, ajouta-t-il en prenant le Serpentard par les épaules. J'espère que Potter a considéré avec attention ce que je lui ai révélé …

«- _Révélé ?_ Il m'a dit que vous aviez _deviné_ où se trouvait le dernier Horcruxe…»

Hermione manqua lâcher sa théière en entendant cela. Lucius, lui, était à présent toute ouïe.

«Oui ! Oh, par Merlin, oui ! s'enthousiasma Rogue, avec un air exalté qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu. Mais on ne pourra déjoué celui-là que si je pars avec vous ! Je dois voir Potter !

«- Ce ne sera pas si simple, rétorqua Draco. Si vous me disiez plutôt où le trouver : c'est ce pourquoi Harry m'envoie…

«- Que je vous le dise ne vous avancera à rien, car vous ne saurez jamais vous en débarrasser ! Du reste, avec un tant soit peu de jugeote, n'importe qui peut le deviner ! Faites marcher ces neurones que j'ai eu tant de mal à éduquer pendant vos sept ans à Poudlard !»

Se sentant visée par cette remarque, Hermione commença à réfléchir intensément au problème, mais s'avoua vite bloquée. C'était donc à cela que travaillait Severus, cloîtré pendant des jours !

«Je vais devoir en parler à Harry, concéda Draco.

«- Je partirai également, intervint Lucius. Dis à Potter que je veux venir avec vous.

«- Lucius, ce n'est pas raisonnable… Tu ne devrais pas…

«- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… Vous êtes encore faible…

«- Père, j'aimerai vous avoir à mes côtés, je vous l'ai déjà dit… Mais je ne sais pas si Potter…

«- Taisez-vous, tous ! Je suis guéri, articula-t-il. Je souhaite participer à votre combat. Je veux voir chuter le _Maître_… Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cela… Et je pense que je peux aider efficacement… en tant qu'ancien Mangemort…

«- C'est indéniable, reconnut son fils. Mais encore une fois…

«- Demande à Potter. Il serait fou de nous laisser en arrière, Severus et moi.»

Pris ainsi à parti, Rogue fut obligé de soutenir Malefoy, mais il semblait curieusement de mauvaise foi : de toute évidence, il ne voulait pas de Lucius avec lui. Personne cependant ne parut remarquer sa réticence à ce sujet. Draco promit d'en parler à son _chef_. Hermione, elle, était consternée…

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_L'histoire du Horcruxe fera le sujet d'une histoire ultérieure... S'il est dit que je l'écrirai un jour... niark niark niark ! Les détails sur la (les) suite(s) prévue(s) pour cette fic viendront avec le dernier chapitre !_

_Avant cela, vous n'aurez pas attendre trop longtemps pour le prochain : juste mardi !_

_A+_


	22. Draco

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Draco**

Hermione usa de toutes les cajoleries, de tous les arguments et autres persuasions. Mais Lucius restait, à l'image de son «antique» réputation, inébranlable. Elle essaya de s'allier Severus, mais ce dernier était obligé de reconnaître que Lucius était à nouveau en bonne santé, même s'il était vrai qu'un peu plus de repos n'aurait pas été de trop. Hermione mit en avant ses études magico-médicales, estimant en tant qu'aspirante médicomage qu'un patient restait un patient tant que le médecin n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Ce à quoi Rogue ne put évidemment pas s'empêcher de rétorquer, avec un rictus ironique, que si les praticiens de Ste-Mangouste étaient aussi compétents qu'elle, on devait s'attendre à les voir bientôt confondre des vessies avec des lanternes. Vexée, Hermione préféra se taire.

Peu après, Draco vint retrouver la jeune fille, qui s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine : les yeux gros, elle contemplait la théière sur la table. Fixant finalement Draco, d'une voix enrouée, elle lui demanda : «Et si je venais moi aussi avec vous ?

«- Je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit doucement Malefoy.

«- Mais… moi aussi, je peux être utile ! Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit Rogue, je ne suis pas si…

«- Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas ! affirma-t-il en la prenant par une épaule. C'est autant grâce à toi qu'à lui que mon père est aujourd'hui guéri. Il me l'a dit lui-même ! Le professeur Rogue aussi me l'a avoué …

«- Il cache bien son jeu… C'était assez étrange de l'avoir ici tout ce temps. Mais ces dernières semaines, il était très bizarre : j'étais loin de me douter qu'il machinait son départ ! Et il réussit même à embarquer Lucius avec lui ! Tu sais qu'ils ont été amants, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il en profite pour l'éloigner d'ici et…

«- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, _Mione_… Il est vrai que le professeur, avec ce qu'il dit savoir, a gagné son «ticket de sortie», mais il est faux de prétendre qu'il a cherché à emmener mon père avec lui…

«- Il l'aime encore pourtant…

«- Je suis au courant, mais leur histoire remonte à très longtemps : mon père n'était pas encore marié à ma mère. Et c'est fini maintenant ! _C'était fini à l'époque !_ Et Rogue le sait ! Il veut partir d'ici, car il se sent de trop entre… entre _toi_ et _mon père_…»

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras : «Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée !»

Il la serra contre lui, lui frottant gentiment le dos. Mais il ne dit rien, attendant que le gros de la crise passe. En même temps, il savourait cet instant, qui ne se renouvellerait probablement jamais. Il s'était fait à l'idée que la jeune fille en aimait un autre, et que cet autre soit son propre père l'avait finalement réconcilié avec lui-même. Parfois, il se disait en riant qu'elle était tout de même en définitive tombée amoureuse d'un Malefoy et non d'un Potter. Il avait ainsi appris à accepter cette idée, respectant ce sentiment et souhaitant aux deux «tourtereaux» beaucoup de bonheur... bien qu'ils semblaient avoir, l'un comme l'autre, besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

Hermione séchait ses larmes et Draco l'écarta de lui doucement, puis il lui demanda de le raccompagner à la porte. Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta pour lui faire face : «N'essaie pas de le retenir, tu n'y arriveras pas et tu risquerais même de le perdre. Il doit venir avec nous, car il le doit à ma mère, qu'il n'a pas assez aimée ; il le doit aussi à Rogue, qu'il a abandonné autrefois ; et il le doit à lui-même ! Ce n'est pas une question d'honneur, mais de morale et d'éthique pour lui-même ! Ancien Mangemort, en théorie, il n'est plus _rien_ ! Sauf s'il accepte de travailler pour les Aurors, tout comme l'a fait Rogue… C'est pour toutes raisons que tu ne peux pas le retenir… En revanche, tu peux lui donner des raisons de _revenir_…»

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Le prochain, et dernier, chapitre sera posté vendredi !_

_Bizz_


	23. Le Philtre des Serments

_Deux "chapitres" pour le prix d'un ! Le dernier bien sûr, ci-dessous, et un épilogue que j'ai écrit cette semaine : un tout petit truc qui me permet d'annoncer la suite (par encore écrite, mais ça ne saurait tarder) et de donner une idée de son ton..._

_Avant cela, Bonne Lecture : au fait, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé, tout au long de cette fic, ce que pouvait être ce "philtre des serments" ? hum ?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 : Le Philtre des Serments**

Lucius était assis sur son lit, contrarié. Il savait avoir pris la bonne décision, mais il avait aussi blessé Hermione. Est-ce qu'inconsciemment il ne cherchait pas à l'abandonner, elle aussi ? Severus, Narcissa, puis elle ? Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il l'oublie, comme il avait réussi autrefois à oublier Agnesca… Cependant, il le sentait, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne _pouvait_ pas… Mais elle ne signifiait pourtant rien pour lui ! Qu'était-elle ? _Pour Lucius Malefoy_, elle n'était _rien_ !

Il referma son poing sur ses genoux. Il avait beau se mentir, il reconnaissait son tord immense. _Narcissa t'a tué. Hermione t'a achevé, avoue-le ! Tu ne t'appartiens plus, tu n'es plus entier. Tu dois maintenant te lier avec elle : la vie ne peut plus se concevoir sans elle._ Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il sortit de la chambre et percuta de plein fouet la jeune fille : «Pardon, je suis désolé, Hermione !

«- Je… je voulais…» Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, car elle se pendit soudain à son cou pour l'embrasser. Surpris, il chancela et stoppa le baiser : «Attends, Hermione ! Je veux être à toi et je veux que tu sois mienne ! Je suis obligé de partir bientôt, tu le sais, mais je veux que nous restions liés malgré tout…

De ses mains, il caressait doucement les mèches de son front. Il eut un fugitif sourire et, levant les yeux vers l'étage, il lui prit gentiment un bras.

«Viens…»

Etonnée et curieuse, elle se laissa guidée jusqu'à la chambre de Rogue, qui les regarda entrer avec un point d'interrogation au milieu de la figure. Gardant la main de Hermione dans la sienne, Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge : «Severus… Je veux que tu nous lies avec le _Philtre des Serments_…»

Retenant son souffle, le maître des potions ferma les yeux, puis accepta en secouant tristement la tête de résignation. Réjouissante, Hermione serra plus fort la main de Lucius, son cœur battant la chamade.

Le soir même, dans la chambre de Malefoy, Severus leur donna à chacun une fiole emplie d'un liquide translucide. Se piquant un doigt, ils y laissèrent couler quelques gouttes de leur sang. Puis, échangeant les fioles, ils croisèrent leurs regards, lurent chez l'autre la même certitude. Ils burent en même temps, puis, un peu hébétés, ils attendirent les effets.

Un étrange courant d'énergie sembla fluctuer dans leurs veines, une pulsation étrangère tambourina à leurs oreilles et ils se mirent à trembler.

Discrètement, Rogue leur reprit les fioles sans un mot, puis, avec délicatesse, il leur prit les mains et les réunit, avant de s'écarter… _Merlin !_ Qu'il avait mal ! Sa gorge se nouait en un sanglot ravalé : cette potion était son chef-d'œuvre, ainsi que la plus grande erreur qu'il eut jamais faite ! ...

_Ils_ avaient l'impression de se découvrir, de se toucher pour la première fois. Tous leurs sens en éveil, _ils_ voulaient se sentir, se goûter, entendre chaque battement de leurs cœurs qui s'étaient mis à l'unisson. Passant ses doigts sur le front de Lucius, Hermione avait le sentiment de le voir comme dans un rêve. Non, elle le _revoyait_ ! Elle l'avait toujours connu ! _Ils _étaient un seul être, un seul sang…

Quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, Severus s'éclipsa sans bruit. Il leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de refermer la porte, puis les laissa à leur folie.

La faisant basculer sur le lit, Lucius s'allongea sur elle en ne cessant jamais de la couvrir de baisers. Passant une main sous son t-shirt, il releva le tissu et découvrit sa poitrine. Il parvint à défaire son soutien-gorge, tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Torse contre torse, ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau. Passant sa langue sur un mamelon, il mordillait ses seins tout en continuant l'exploration de son corps. Elle gémissait et frissonnait de plaisir. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements : il fit progressivement glisser son pantalon, avant de retirer prestement le sien. Ecartant les jambes, elle lui murmura de venir. Il entra en elle lentement, attentif aux moindres signes de douleur. Mais elle lui demanda juste dans un souffle de continuer, de le lui faire.

Quand il se libéra en elle, il enfonça ses dents dans son épaule et elle se cambra. Elle ne cria pas, elle sourit. Il se retira, mais resta sur elle, la gardant dans ses bras. Il s'endormit contre la chaleur de son ventre. Et elle lui caressa longtemps les cheveux avant de le rejoindre au pays des songes. Quoiqu'il pouvait arriver désormais, pas même la mort ne pourrait les séparer.

**(à suivre... tout de suite !)**

* * *

_Hé ! Je veux que vous explosez le compteur ! ;-)_

_N'oubliez pas de lire l'épilogue dans la foulée !_


	24. Epilogue

_On change de cadre et d'atmosphère pour cet épilogue... J'en dis pas plus: Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Point de trône, ni de cercle de pouvoir. La pièce où il vivait désormais n'était guère plus grande qu'une chambre de moine. Il n'était véritablement en apparence que l'ombre de lui-même : vieillard osseux, aux doigts plus crispés que des serres et au visage plus grimaçant qu'une gargouille.

Cependant, il gardait encore tout son pouvoir magique : enfoui dans son cœur, caché dans ses tripes, prêt à exploser à tout instant. Son aura était telle qu'il inspirait toujours une crainte universelle. Si le nombre de ses fidèles ne cessait de diminuer, il parvenait même ainsi encore à combattre. Quiconque avait le malheur de lui déplaire ne restait pas longtemps en vie : quand on est acculé par ses ennemis, on ne peut tolérer la moindre menace, le moindre mot de travers, quand bien même cela signifierait d'exécuter ses propres partisans… Assis sur une chaise dans un coin de sa chambre, le cadavre de Goyle fils en était la preuve… hum… «vivante»…

«Tu m'as cru fini, cracha-t-il à la face ensanglantée du jeune Mangemort inerte. Mais, mon pauvre ami, je suis comme le phénix ! Je suis déjà mort une fois aux yeux du monde : et si cela devait à nouveau advenir, je renaîtrai toujours plus fort de la tombe ! Voilà pourquoi les petits traîtres dans ton genre, je les vomis !»

Rageur, il agita nerveusement sa baguette de gauche à droite, marquant le torse et le visage de Goyle de traînées de brûlures rouges.

On frappa soudain à sa porte. Il s'arrêta, la respiration sifflante, et cria d'entrer. Un Mangemort encagoulé se présenta et s'agenouilla aussitôt devant lui.

«Seigneur, nos observateurs nous informent que les traîtres Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy ont quitté le domicile de cette sorcière-née-de-moldus, Hermione Granger… Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se dirigeaient vers l'Ecosse.

«- L'Ecosse ? Oh, oui… Ils ne vont pas s'ennuyer… mais cela me déplairait qu'ils se fassent tuer sur place… Il faut à tout prix trouver un moyen de les attirer ici !…

«- Précisément, Seigneur… _Un de nos espions_ a également vu cette fille, Granger, quitter Londres, peu de temps après les deux traîtres… Elle chercherait à rejoindre Potter…

«- Voyez-vous cela ?»

Se tournant vers la petite fenêtre à croisillons, il s'autorisa un sourire avant d'ordonner au Mangemort de vider les lieux – et d'emporter le cadavre par la même occasion, car ça faisait désordre… Passant un doigt sur l'arête tronquée de son nez aplati, il se prit à penser qu'il venait de trouver le moyen d'inverser les rôles : bientôt, Rogue et Malefoy se traîneraient à nouveau devant ses pieds, et il tiendrait enfin Potter par la gorge.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**_Alors, alors ? Quelles nouvelles ?_

_Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! A ce sujet, je vous parlais d'une (ou des) suite(s), je m'explique vite fait là-dessus:_

_- Une première suite sera la "suite __directe" de celle-là : à savoir les différentes aventures des uns et des autres, entre Rogue et Malefoy en Ecosse, et Hermione à la recherche de Potter. Donc pas de huis-clos en perspective, comme ça a pu être le cas ici. Le ton de l'histoire changera bien sûr énormément... La seule chose que je me demande encore est si je fais un happy-end ou non... (niark, niark, niark !)_

_- Une deuxième suite est prévue, mais elle concernera essentiellement Rogue et Potter. Huis-clos ou non, je ne sais pas encore. J'écrirai celle-ci en dernier._

_Voilou, vous savez tout !_

_Une dernière chose : je réponderai certainement à vos reviews quand je commencerai à poster la suite. J'essairai de ne pas être trop longue..._


End file.
